Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: Prologue of Courage
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The battle of Legend and Despair takes place in the future, but what are the events that actually led to that battle? Find out the actions of the heroes before the Kodenrangers, as their own battle against the shadows wages on. Release, KODEN HENSHIN!
1. Flames Arise! The Legend's Story!

Hi. If you're reading this, then that means that you know what the Kodenrangers are. You all may know who the Kodenrangers are. Well then . . . do you know who Ryunosuke's Father is? This is the story of the warrior who fought to protect the world from darkness . . . this is the story of the one who fought to protect all he that he could. Sacrifices must be made, countless lives will be lost . . . this is . . . the **Legend Of Ryuuji** . . . the legend of Kodenfire and his loyal friends!

For those who are going to miss the comedy that the original Kodenranger fic brought upon, then maybe this fic will make up for it. Beware though, it's going to be really serious itself. This is also a prequel to Elemental Sentai Kodenranger and Kamen Rider Blaze.

As a note: This series will be a little bit more . . . how do you say . . . mature than most of my fics. It's still in the T range hopefully but some things may end up reaching in to M territory, but hopefully I can still pull off a T rating. Basically, this fic is a tad more adult than most of my other fics.

_(I do not own Super Sentai, but I do own every character in this fic other than some certain characters that are not mine)_

**Koden Prologue: Koden No Ryuuji**

Chapter 1: Flames Arise! The Legend's Story!

_Year: 1995_

_There was once a boy who had black hair the shape of small flames. He is an idiot who is a big pervert. He didn't start out that way though, as he used to be a shy young boy who didn't know what to do in the world. His name, Ryuuji Hinote._

"Oi, whose this guy that's rambling about random things and using my name?" Said a boy named Ryuuji Hinote, exactly the same way described above. He wore an open red blazer with a white dress shirt and red tie under the red blazer. The blazer itself had a emblem of a yellow Y with green, pink, yellow, and blue surrounding it. He had on black pants. He was sitting in class having lunch with his friends.

"Oh that's the Mangaka whose visiting various schools throughout the country in order to create a High School manga." Said a boy whose Ryuuji's friend. This boy wore the same thing as Ryuuji, except the blazer was buttoned and he had on white pants as opposed to Ryuuji's black pants. This boy had brown messy hair and he wore black sunglasses despite being inside.

"Well he's kind of annoying." Ryuuji said to his friend. "He didn't have to use my name you know, why couldn't he have used yours, _Takumi._" Ryuuji said the name with pizazz.

"Well, I guess it's because you wrote 'Ryuuji Hinote was here' on the board." Takumi, who was the boy with sunglasses, said.

Ryuuji turned to look at the white board. "Huh, don't remember putting that up."

Takumi sighed. "That's because you told me to do it, and Kuro-sensei punished me after finding out that I was the one who wrote that."

"So why did he leave it up there?" Ryuuji asked.

"So he could punish you when lunch is over." Takumi said to Ryuuji.

"Oh, I see." Ryuuji said and smirked. "Like hell he'll get me in one of his traps."

"RYUUJI!" Shouted a boy's voice. A boy with messy black hair came rushing in. "Kuro-sensei just took me in to Ojii-chan's office for a beating because YOU did something!" The boy, who wore clear glasses, shouted and epically pointed at Ryuuji. This boy wore what Takumi wore, since after all, what they were all wearing is the school uniform. Ryuuji's just rebelling by wearing black pants instead of white.

"Oh, can't you report that?" Ryuuji said smirking and sarcastically. "Oh Takeshi-kun?"

"Of course not, my parents signed an agreement with Ojii-chan that allows teachers to beat me up!" Takeshi who is the glasses boy said sarcastically. "Do you really think this school runs under a 'no beating students' rule or something!?" Takeshi shouted.

"Of course it does, it's only you who ever takes any beatings." Ryuuji said truthfully.

"Y-y-you . . . YOU'RE THE REASON KURO-SENSEI HATES ME!" Takeshi shouted and grabbed Ryuuji's neck. Takeshi started to choke Ryuuji. "Ever since you made me late for school one time for _one _second, Kuro-sensei has been out to find ways to punish me badly! He even went so far as to go to my parent's house and ask them if he could have permission to beat me in school and at home . . . AND THEY SERIOUSLY GAVE IT TO KURO-SENSEI! What the hell!" Ryuuji was gagging with laughter despite being choked by Takeshi.

"Hey break it up!" Shouted a girl. She wore the female uniform of the school which is the same as the boys except for instead of white pants, it's a white skirt and instead of a red tie, it's a red bow tie. Her long black hair flowed elegantly as she rushed towards the fighting boys. Her eyes, glared at the boys with angry intent.

"SARA!?" Takeshi jumped up in surprise and released Ryuuji. Ryuuji rubbed his neck and was cackling because of how Takeshi reacted after seeing the girl come up, whose name is Sara Rekka. "Didn't see you there." Takeshi said nervously.

"Honestly, you guys are friends right, so why all the fighting?" Sara asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to kill him." Takeshi said blushing.

"Yeah right, you just want to kill me so you can have sex with my _sister _without any one to block your way." Ryuuji said with a sharp tone. Takeshi's face became blood red upon hearing what Ryuuji said.

Sara kicked Ryuuji's head. "And it would be best for my _brother _to watch his tongue." Sara said with a killing aura surrounding her.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, _sis_," Ryuuji then wrapped his arms around Sara. Sara started to blush after her brother wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, give your brother some sugar."

"OI!" Takeshi shouted. "It's lunch time but school is still in session!"

Sara, after hearing what Ryuuji said, growled violently. She grabbed Ryuuji's face, then threw Ryuuji's head on a desk hard. "You're the worse Ryuuji Hinote!" She huffed and walked away out the classroom. Takeshi wanted to talk to Sara more, but he just sighed when he realized it was futile to try to talk to her now.

Takumi bent down to see Ryuuji's face. "Hey, I know she's not your blood sister, but isn't everything you're doing taking it a tad too far?" Takumi asked Ryuuji.

"Hey, I'm just having a little fun." Ryuuji said. "Nothing really wrong with that."

"You bastard!" Takeshi shouted and pointed at Ryuuji . . . epically. "Will you stop treating Sara like your plaything!?"

"What's it to you?" Ryuuji said mockingly. "Why should you care so much? She's MY (unofficial) sister. I can do whatever I want!" Ryuuji shouted and stood on top of the desk with one foot and the other foot on a chair.

The bell ran for class to start and an old man wearing a black suit entered the room to see Ryuuji standing on the desk. "Ryuuji-kun, can you please sit down properly?" The old man said.

"Hai!" Ryuuji said and sat down. "Whatever you say Kuro-sensei."

Kuro-sensei, the old man, looked at the board. "Ryuuji, why is your name on the board?"

"Oh, Takumi wrote that down." Ryuuji said.

"Oh, then I guess Takumi-kun will have to get punished." Kuro-sensei said.

"HII!" Takumi shouted. "You already punished me for putting up that up!"

"Oh I did?" Kuro-sensei asked as if he was a senile old man, which he's not by the way.

"YEAH!" Takumi shouted. "And Ryuuji was the one who told me to write it up there!" Ryuuji smiled a big smile.

"Oh yeah, and then I went and beat up Takeshi-kun." Kuro-sensei said nodding. "Have I punished Ryuuji-kun yet?"

"NO!" Takeshi shouted.

"I see." Kuro-sensei said. Then he looked at the board again. "What was I about to do again?"

Takeshi and Takumi fell on their heads. "Will you stop acting like a senile old man!?" The two boys shouted.

Kuro-sensei opened his eyes and looked at the class. "Hm, every one's here . . . except for Sara-chan. Where is she?"

A boy in the class raised his hand. "Sensei, I saw Sara run upstairs during lunch period."

A girl raised her hand. "Sensei, Sara was crying along the way."

Ryuuji perked his ears up and let out a sigh. "Crap." Ryuuji muttered under his breath.

"Huh, does any one know why she ran up crying?" Kuro-sensei asked.

"Ryuuji made her cry." A girl said.

"Yeah, he was acting like a jerk as usual." A boy said. Ryuuji, who had been smiling a mischievous smile the whole time, now looked solemn and looked down in shame.

"So, I guess some one needs to get Sara-chan back in." Kuro-sensei suggested.

Takeshi was quick to the draw and rose his hand. "I'LL DO IT!" Takeshi shouted. Then Ryuuji got up and shoved Takeshi back into the seat.

"Hey, it's MY fault so I'LL get her." Ryuuji said with an angry face. "Geez, it's not like I'm wanted here anyway." Ryuuji was about to get out the door.

"Oi, Ryuuji, do you really think you can cheer her up?" A boy in the class scowled.

"All you've brought upon us is trouble after trouble." A girl said. "It's been one thing after another with you."

Ryuuji punched the wall that was next to him. "That's enough." Ryuuji shouted after his fist made impact. Every one in the class was silent. "Kuro-sensei, I'm taking my leave."

"Come back safely." Kuro-sensei said calmly. Ryuuji walked out, sulking . . . and shaking his fist and saying 'ow' really softly.

Every one in the class was speechless, then Takeshi broke the silence. "WEREN'T YOU JUST GOING TO PUNISH HIM!?" Takeshi shouted.

"Hm . . . was I?" Kuro-sensei asked.

"DAH!" Takeshi growled. "Is there a reason why you seem to be avoiding punishing Ryuuji?"

Kuro-sensei smiled. "Oh you should know that the teacher in this class room somehow or another throughout history has always had a strong bond with a student with 'Ryu' in the name. In fact, I bet the next teacher who teaches in this class room will have a bond with a student named 'Ryunosuke' if you will. I don't know why, but my gut tells me so."

Takeshi just stared at Kuro-sensei weirdly. "I doubt that." Takeshi said.

...

Outside, Ryuuji was making his way up the stairs. "Man, every one hates me." Ryuuji said to himself. He looked at the stairs as he went up the stairs. "Sempai . . . I'm failing at being like you . . . aren't I?" Ryuuji let out another sigh. "Then again, I'm not you. Now that I think about it, the tricks I saw you pull were never stunts that made people cried. You always made people laugh with the stuff you did." Ryuuji looked out the window at the outside world outside the school. "I should stop . . . shouldn't I?" Ryuuji sighed again. "Well, guess if I want to stop being a jerk, I should first comfort Sara." Ryuuji winded his shoulders. "After all, she is my (unofficial) sister." Ryuuji got up to the door to the roof. "Didn't think she would go up here." Ryuuji entered the door.

Ryuuji looked around the roof for Sara. The roof was flat with white tiles all over. There was an air conditioner machine and some pipes on the roof. It was also bordered by a fence. "Oi, Sara. You up here?" Ryuuji called out. Ryuuji heard sobbing. Ryuuji walked towards the sobbing.

Sara was sitting on the floor and holding her knees together. She was sobbing softly and tears kept falling from her closed eyes. She tried to keep herself from bawling.

Ryuuji walked closer to Sara. "Hey sis . . . Sara." Ryuuji said to Sara. "Oi, class just started, Kuro-sensei is looking for you."

Sara then let out a growl and turned sharply to look at Ryuuji. She had on a fierce expression with killer intent in her grit teeth. She let out a yell and lunged at Ryuuji.

"WHOA!" Ryuuji shouted when Sara got on him and he fell backwards. She was on top of Ryuuji. Ryuuji was shocked at how violent Sara was acting. Sara was breathing heavily while she was on top of him.

Sara stopped breathing heavily, then she slapped Ryuuji really hard.

Ryuuji took the slap, which stung a lot. "I deserved that." Ryuuji said gently taking Sara off of him and getting ready to get up.

"Baka." (idiot) Sara said softly.

"Huh?" Ryuuji said, then Sara lunged herself at Ryuuji again this time getting in between his legs. "WHOA!"

"Baka." Sara said. She punched Ryuuji's chest. "Baka." In came another fist. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Sara shouted repeatedly. She started bawling in front of Ryuuji.

"OI HEY SARA!" Ryuuji shouted. "Hey stop it!" Sara kept shouting and beating at Ryuuji's chest. "Hey Sara . . . you know that hurts right?" Ryuuji said calmly. "Oi . . . S-a-r-a." Ryuuji eventually just let Sara beat at his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist, which was really closed to his. "Geez . . ."

...

A few minutes later, Sara had fallen asleep in Ryuuji's arms. "Dang, can't believe she would cry herself to sleep." Ryuuji said holding Sara's head close to his shoulder. Ryuuji sighed. He laid down with Sara in his arms. "Man, I really did it this time." Ryuuji sighed. "I seriously made her cry." He covered his eyes with his free arm. "Man, Jii-chan . . . you even told me that a man cannot make a girl cry no matter what." Then Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Jii-chan . . ."

_That's right . . . I've never seen my parents before. I don't know what happened to them. All I know was that I was raised by my grandfather. His name was Ryunosuke Hinote. He raised me well. He taught me everything I knew, everything I needed to know. But that day . . . that day happened, the day that would forever change my life, and the day which propelled me to here at this moment._

_..._

_Year: 1983_

_Ryuuji lost his parents when he was really young. From then on he was raised by his loving and caring grandfather, Ryunosuke. The two lived a peaceful life in their little mountain home. Ryuuji was deeply loved by his grandfather. Grandpa Ryunosuke taught Ryuuji a lot. Ryunosuke taught Ryuuji about nature, and the animals which inhabit the Earth. Ryunosuke also home schooled Ryuuji, but Ryunosuke wasn't a strict teacher. Ryuuji constantly accompanied his grandfather wherever they went._

_Every clear night, the two looked at the stars in the sky. "Ryuuji." Grandpa Ryunosuke said. "Do you like looking at the stars?"_

_Ryuuji nodded. "I love looking at the bright stars." Ryuuji exclaimed._

_Grandpa Ryunosuke chuckled. "Ryuuji, I want you to promise me one thing."_

_"What is it Grandpa?"_

_"Promise me that when I'm gone, don't be afraid and become a bringer of hope."_

_Ryuuji looked at his grandfather with confusion. "What do you mean by gone Ojii-chan? Are you going somewhere?" A young boy like Ryuuji would not know what his grandfather meant._

_Ryunosuke chuckled and patted Ryuuji's head. "So young and small." Ryunosuke joked._

_Ryuuji puffed his cheeks up in playful anger. "I am not! I am growing bigger and bigger everyday! Someday I may even be taller than you!" Ryuuji exclaimed by exaggerating with his hands how big he thinks he'll be one day._

_Ryunosuke chuckled again. "I'm sure you will." Ryunosuke said and held Ryuuji in his arms. Ryunosuke then took on a solemn tone. "Ryuuji, I may be gone any time."_

_Ryuuji again looked at Ryunosuke with confusion. "I still don't know what you mean."_

_"But until then . . . you and I are going to have fun!" Ryunosuke then started to tickle Ryuuji's hips._

_Ryuuji giggled loudly. "Stop it Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji tried to say through his laughter. "Stop it!"_

_Ryunosuke and Ryuuji chuckled their way through the night._

_..._

_Year: 1986_

_"YAH!" Seven year old Ryuuji, wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts, pulled his fishing rod hard. Out came a big fish attached to the end of the line. Ryuuji quickly pulled in the line and held his fish up high in victory. "Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji ran to his grandfather. "I caught a big one today!"_

_"Good for you!" Ryunosuke, wearing a black outfit with furry robe that had a long coat attached to it, commented as he struggled with his fishing rod. "Me on the other hand . . . is having trouble with mine!" Ryunosuke tried to reel his fish in. "Must be a big one!" Then Ryunosuke was pulled forward._

_"Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji shouted and ran to his grandfather. Ryuuji held on to his grandfather to make sure Ryunosuke didn't fall into the sea. Ryuuji groaned as he latched on to his grandfather._

_"Pull!" Ryunosuke shouted and both Ryuuji and he pulled really hard. "YAH!" Ryunosuke pulled back with Ryuuji pulling Ryunosuke back for help. The fishing line sprang out of the sea. Ryunosuke and Ryuuji stumbled on the rocky ground before getting up. "Now let's see what I caught!"_

_Ryuuji and Ryunosuke ran up to the fish that was flopping around on the ground. Ryuuji and Ryunosuke were a little surprised. Ryunosuke picked up the line and on the line biting the bait was . . . a really tiny fish. "Wow." Ryuuji said. "That's one small fish."_

_"Either I'm getting really old or this fish is quite the fighter." Ryunosuke said. Ryuuji poked the fish, then the fish somehow was able to flail wildly enough to hit the young Ryuuji's face while flying up to smack the elderly Ryunosuke's face while flopping through the ground back to the sea._

_"I think that fish was really tough." Ryuuji said in disbelief that a fish defeated his grandfather and him._

_"You're probably right about that." Ryunosuke said, himself relieved that the fish was actually a tough one and that he himself is still a healthy energetic old man and not a crippling one. Ryunosuke looked at the fish that Ryuuji caught. "Well looks like we're still having a big dinner tonight." Ryunosuke said and he lugged the large fish over his shoulder._

_"Yay!" Ryuuji shouted and held his grandfather's free hand. "Can we fry it tonight?"_

_"Sure, let's!" Ryunosuke said as the two made their way home._

_However, all was not good at the moment. As Ryunosuke and Ryuuji made their way home, they encountered a strange person. Ryuuji wondered who this person, dressed in a black robe which appeared to hide a black and gold regal outfit, wanted. Ryunosuke on the other hand, gasped in horror and held on to Ryuuji's hand as if to keep Ryuuji with him (Ryunosuke)._

_The robed person looked at the pair, then smiled a maniacal smile. He took off his hood, revealing a man with handsome features and dark black hair that was quite long. His eyes showed off an insane blood lust. "I thought that I would find you here." The man said with a serpentine hiss noticeable in his voice._

_"What do you want?" Ryunosuke demanded. "You have no business being here."_

_"What do you think?" The mysterious person asked. "I want . . . your life!" The mysterious person's eyes widened._

_Ryunosuke reacted and grabbed Ryuuji and carried Ryuuji away in a flash while the unmoving fish was still in the air. The giant fish was cut down to pieces by an invisible wave. The raw blood of the fish splattered as dark rings of blades surrounded it. Ryuuji was surprised and scared to see something like that happen all of a sudden._

_The un-hooded robed figure ran towards Ryunosuke._

_"Ryuuji, get behind me!" Ryunosuke bellowed after he set Ryuuji on the ground. Ryunosuke then reached behind him and pulled out a red handle sheathed katana that was hidden by his coat. Ryunosuke drew the katana as the mysterious figure was about to smash Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke parried the man's hand. Ryuuji was quite shocked to see that his grandfather's katana didn't slice the man's hand despite making heavy contact with the hand._

_The man pulled back and jumped back. Ryunosuke grabbed Ryuuji with a free hand and jumped away. The man fired black lightning from his hand. Ryunosuke landed on a rock and jumped away before the lightning hit. Ryuuji was quite scared to see a person creating lightning._

_"Ojii-chan I'm scared." Ryuuji whimpered._

_"Don't be scared, Ojii-chan is here." Ryunosuke tried to assure Ryuuji._

_"Who is that man Ojii-chan?" Ryuuji asked._

_"That man is pure evil. He is the devil himself, the Kage Lord." Ryunosuke answered hesitantly. He had hoped that his grandson would never have to face that man, but right now, that man was facing them._

_The Kage Lord jumped with his hands in dark flames. The Kage Lord slammed at Ryunosuke with the hand. Ryunosuke parried again and kicked off of the Kage Lord. Ryunosuke landed on a grassy cliff._

_"You're just blocking me, has all those years really made you less brutal!" The Kage Lord taunted._

_"Yeah right!" Ryunosuke said to the Kage Lord who landed on the ground below. "Like age will ever catch up with me!"_

_"Well it certainly isn't helping you!" The Kage Lord jumped at Ryunosuke._

_Ryunosuke set Ryuuji down on the ground. "Ryuuji, hide!" Ryunosuke commanded._

_"But Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji shouted._

_"JUST HIDE!" Ryunosuke bellowed at Ryuuji loudly. The Kage Lord's hand came clashing at Ryunosuke's katana. Ryunosuke pushed the Kage Lord back, then attempted a slash at the Kage Lord. The Kage Lord jumped backwards and fired dark lightning from his hand._

_Ryunosuke held out his sword to absorb the lightning. Ryunosuke however was pushed backwards by the lightning. Ryunosuke tried to keep his foot on the ground. The ground underneath Ryunosuke's foot scattered as he skid backwards through the floor. Ryunosuke let out a growl, then glared at the Kage Lord, only to find out that the Kage Lord was now in the air. The Kage Lord's hand was filled with dark energy. This dark energy then somehow materialized into a giant claw. The Kage Lord swiped down at Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke parried the claw with the Katana. However, the impact against the sword also sent an impact to Ryunosuke's left shoulder. Ryunosuke let out a grunt after feeling his left shoulder get dislocated. Ryunosuke still had his right thought, so he grabbed the Katana tightly with his right hand and swung at the Kage Lord. The Kage Lord jumped back, but not before getting slashed right across the stomach._

_"Not bad." The Kage Lord said. "You actually cut open my stomach." The Kage Lord said calmly, despite blood pouring out from the wound that he received from Ryunosuke's Katana._

_Ryuuji watched as large amounts of blood dripped down from the cut on the Kage Lord's stomach. How can some one still be alive after such a cut? And why was the Kage Lord still calm after that?_

_"I see, so that boy over there is your grandson." The Kage Lord said not looking towards Ryuuji._

_Ryunosuke looked in despair. "No . . ." He said despairingly._

_The Kage Lord held out his hand towards where Ryuuji was hiding. "He can die." The Kage Lord gathered up dark energy into a ball in his hand. Then the ball sharpened into a spear like shape and shot towards where Ryuuji was._

_"NO!" Ryunosuke screamed and ran as fast as he could towards where Ryuuji was._

_Ryuuji watched as the dark spear flew towards him. He was scared and didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes . . . and the spear stopped short of his nose. Ryuuji opened up his eyes . . . and saw his grandfather . . . with the spear . . . piercing his (Ryunosuke) chest. Ryunosuke had blood dripping from his mouth. Ryuuji watched in despair as his grandfather fell. "Ojii-chan . . . Ojii-chan . . . OJII-CHAN!" Ryuuji screamed and held onto his grandfather. The spear disappeared and Ryuuji set Ryunosuke down on the ground gently. "Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji shook Ryunosuke._

_Ryunosuke was still breathing. "R-R-Ryuuji . . ." Ryunosuke struggled to say. He looked at Ryuuji and stroked Ryuuji's face. Ryunosuke smiled. "You're ok." Ryunosuke laid his head back. "Thank goodness."_

_"Please Ojii-chan, you'll be ok, please, please, PLEASE!" Ryuuji shouted, as his grandfather's hands were getting colder and colder._

_"Ryuuji . . . I'm going to go now." Ryunosuke said, struggling to even let the words out. Ryuuji kept shaking his head and crying. "Ryuuji . . . take this." Ryunosuke sheathed his sword and gave it to Ryuuji._

_"Ojii-chan." Ryuuji whimpered._

_"Also . . . keep this with you." Ryunosuke reached in to his coat and took out a dark red gem with fiery marks on it. "Don't lose it . . . ok?"_

_Ryuuji didn't want his grandfather to die, but Ryuuji himself knew there wasn't much he could do. Ryuuji nodded to Ryunosuke._

_"Ryuuji . . . once I'm gone . . . run." Ryunosuke said to Ryuuji. "Run as far as you can, run and don't look back, run away. Run so you can live."_

_"Ojii-chan, please . . . stay." Ryuuji pleaded._

_"Ryu . . . ji." Ryunosuke said softly, but then his head fell to the ground. "I . . . believe in . . . you. Become . . . hope . . ." Ryunosuke fell silent._

_"Ojii-chan . . . Ojii-chan . . . OJII-CHAN!" Ryuuji screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Hm, fool." The Kage Lord said. "Just because he died doesn't mean I won't take his grandson's life." The Kage Lord made his way to Ryuuji._

_Ryuuji saw the Kage Lord and Ryuuji was scared. Ryuuji then drew the Katana and screamed in fear. "RAH!" Tears flowed from Ryuuji's eyes, and the sword was in an instant ablaze._

_"What!?" The Kage Lord shouted, but then, Ryuuji slashed across the Kage Lord's body, right where Ryunosuke had cut the Kage Lord. The Kage Lord was cut clean in half. The bottom half of the Kage Lord fell and the top half of the Kage Lord flew up and landed somewhere far. Ryuuji was panting heavily, then he screamed upon seeing what he had done. He had sliced a person in half, but the Kage Lord was not dead yet. The Kage Lord's upper half was still moving. "You . . . how could you . . . I'll kill you!" The Kage Lord shouted._

_Ryuuji saw the upper half crawl forward and Ryuuji was scared that the Kage Lord was STILL alive. Ryuuji ran away from the spot, just as his grandfather had instructed. The skies darkened . . . and it began to rain._

_"Get back here you little brat! GET BACK HERE!" The Kage Lord screamed. He looked towards Ryunosuke and Ryunosuke's body started disintegrating in red dust. "You . . . I'LL KILL YOUR GRANDSON, if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Ryuuji ran through the woods. Ryuuji stopped and was about to turn to look back, but his grandfather told him not to look back. Ryuuji cried and ran forward, carrying his grandfather's Katana and Gem._

...

Ryuuji was snoring, but then he stirred. He held his head. "Man, didn't think I would fall asleep myself. Man that was some dream." He opened his eyes, then saw an old man with gray hair and gray beard. The man wore a gray suit. "Oh hey Ojii-chan."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OJII-CHAN!?" The man, who every one calls Ojii-chan, shouted. He's the headmaster of the school that Ryuuji and Sara are attending. He's also . . . "CALL ME FATHER!" Sara's adoptive father and obviously and unofficial adoptive father for Ryuuji.

"But didn't you say I can call you Ojii-chan if I wanted?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yes I did . . . now . . ." Ojii-chan said. "May I know why . . . you're on the roof . . . with your sister . . . SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

"She fell asleep crying." Ryuuji sighed. "I just followed suit I guess."

"Geez . . . do you know what would happen if any one found out my two kids are sleeping together!?"

"No one would care because she and I are not blood related." Ryuuji said.

"That's true actually." Ojii-chan nodded in agreement. "But know this . . . YOUR SISTER IS OFF LIMITS!"

"HEY I KNOW THAT ALREADY GEEZ!" Ryuuji shouted. Sara moaned and got up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Sara opened her eyes and noticed that she and Ryuuji were extremely close. "IYAH!" Sara yelped and pushed Ryuuji away.

"Oh you're awake Sara." Ojii-chan said.

"W-w-wha . . ." Sara panted. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING SO NEAR ME!" She pointed at Ryuuji.

"Geez, you were the one who fell asleep on me." Ryuuji said. "You're lucky that I . . ." Ryuuji remembered that it was his sharp tongue that got Sara to run up to the roof crying in the first place. "Look, you fell asleep after beating my chest badly and you . . . looked pretty vulnerable up here so I . . . decided to stay with you." Ryuuji spoke as if he was trying hard not to make any sharp comments.

Sara blushed. "Oh . . . thank you." Sara said shyly.

"Geez." Ryuuji said. "Look, you're usually a model student and we've been gone from the classroom for a while now. Let's just go back."

"Heck yeah you two have been gone for a long time." Ojii-chan said. "I came in to the class to visit to see how you two were doing but I waited for thirty minutes and you two never made it back in!"

"Wow, that's a pretty long time." Ryuuji said.

"Well school is still in session so you might as well just go back in." Ojii-chan said.

"Yeah I guess so." Ryuuji said. He held out his hand for Sara. "Come on, let's go back together."

Sara stared at Ryuuji's hand, then at Ryuuji. Ryuuji was acting a lot nicer than before. "O . . . k." Sara said shyly and held on to Ryuuji's hand. Ryuuji helped her up.

THEN, an explosion hit the side of the school building, creating a huge impact that shook the school and triggered the alarms. Sara yelped and she fell in to Ryuuji's arms. Ryuuji caught Sara and the two had their faces near each other.

Ojii-chan had been rocked by the explosion and got back up . . . only to see Sara and Ryuuji near each other as if they were about to kiss. "HEY!" Ojii-chan, the father, screamed at his two kids.

Ryuuji and Sara pushed off of each other and stood innocently.

Ojii-chan let out a groan and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what just happened?" He asked himself. Ryuuji, Sara, and Ojii-chan went to the side to see what had happened. Part of the school had been demolished. Inside, uninjured students were helping injured students get out of the classrooms that had been struck.

"A Kagejyu." Ryuuji said. Kagejyus are monsters of darkness that feed on despair to grow stronger.

"It seems like it." Ojii-chan said.

"Eh!" Sara said looking at Ojii-chan. "But I thought you had put up a barrier so they wouldn't attack any one at school when school was in session!?"

"I did, but the barrier got weakened thanks to Ryuuji's escapades during this week." Ojii-chan said. Ryuuji looked down in shame. "I didn't think he and Takeshi would actually fight each other using their powers . . . IN school grounds!"

Ryuuji let out a sarcastic chuckle. "So . . . everything is my fault." Sara looked at Ryuuji, and could've sworn that a tear had trickled down Ryuuji's face despite Ryuuji having a sarcastic smile.

"This is bad." Ojii-chan said. "If a Kagejyu is attacking, then we have to do something about it!"

"What do you think they're here for?" Sara asked.

"You probably." Ryuuji said. "After all, you are the one who can control all the Kodenjyus." Kodenjyus are legendary creatures that partner up with their chosen ones to fend off the Kagejyus.

"I think Ryuuji is right." Ojii-chan said. "They have no other reason to be here, other than to kill us all."

"Except if that did happen, they would be attacking us directly don't you think rather than cause a commotion and attack our classes." Ryuuji said. "They're obviously looking for something since it seems they're knocking over walls to find something. Granted it could still be us, but to be on the safe side, Sara, you should stay up here."

"WHAT!?" Sara shouted.

"Ryuuji may be right." Ojii-chan said. "After all, if you stay here and hide, then Ryuuji and the others can exterminate the Kagejyu and everything will be fine."

"BUT PAPA!" Sara shouted.

"It's for your own good." Ojii-chan said to Sara. "Now be a good girl, and wait for Papa ok?"

Sara sighed. "Fine." She sat down on the ground with her arms crossed. "I'll just sit here and wait."

"Ok then." Ojii-chan said. "Ryuuji, you go find Takumi and Takeshi and find the Kagejyu. Me and Shinji will go and guide the students out and help any injured."

"That's fine." Ryuuji said. "You should also fix the barrier in the meantime."

"I would've fixed it sooner if it was that easy." Ojii-chan said. "But I'll see what I can do."

...

Ojii-chan was guiding some students through the halls. "Ok kids, single file line, no pushing." There were two round gems, much like the gem that Ryunosuke had given Ryuuji in the flashback that Ryuuji had except one was black and the other was metallic blue. The gems kept close to Ojii-chan so the students didn't notice the gems floating.

"Careful kids." Said a man who wore a white janitor jump suit. This is Shinji, a friend of Ojii-chan and the others. There was a white gem floating around Shinji, but the gem blended in with Shinji's outfit. Ojii-chan and Shinji got near each other.

"How are the injured kids?" Ojii-chan whispered to Shinji.

"Don't worry, no one's dead." Shinji said. "I also healed up any one who had been hit."

"Good." Ojii-chan said.

"Where's Ryuuji, Takeshi and Takumi?"

"They're trying to chase down the monster." Ojii-chan said.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry . . . they've grown much stronger since the last time they've had a serious battle." Ojii-chan said with a confident smirk.

...

Ryuuji was walking around the darkened halls with the gem that his grandfather had given him floating around him, guiding Ryuuji to where the Kagejyu may be. "Didn't think I would ever have to walk around school to find a Kagejyu." Ryuuji said. He then pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a fingerless glove on his hand which had a red brace on it. He used it as a communicator. "Oi Takeshi, Takumi, have you guys found anything?"

"Nothing." Takumi said speaking in to a handheld device which was yellow. There was a yellow gem floating near him.

"Me neither." Said Takeshi who was speaking in to a blue card reader like device, which was opened up in four sections. There was a blue gem floating near him.

"This is annoying." Ryuuji said, then he looked forward. "It's even more annoying when I actually catch up with you guys!" He shouted as Takumi and Takeshi was right in front of him. "Did you guys actually split up!?"

"We did." The Tak boys said.

"But our search was futile." Takeshi said pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"Shit." Ryuuji said. "We're never going to find anything at this rate." Then the three heard footsteps going up the stairs. "Damn, they couldn't have figured it out."

"What?" Takumi asked.

"They might be searching for Sara, and that must mean they must've searched everywhere already!" Ryuuji shouted.

"This is bad!" Takeshi shouted. "Didn't you say you left her on the roof!?"

"Yeah, we gotta go!" Ryuuji shouted. The three ran towards the stairs, but then the shadows that were in the hallway all started to move and formed into black faceless creatures who wore white battle robes and red scarves. They were either holding a silver sword or a golden tipped spear. "Kageshis, I see they know about us."

"Well, let's have some fun." Takeshi said, bearing his fangs.

"Let's." Ryuuji smirked. Ryuuji swung his left fist while the other two swung the devices they were using as communicators. Ryunosuke's Katana appeared in flames in front of Ryuuji. Ryuuji caught the sheathed sword and held it at ready. Two hook swords with blue cloths at the hilt appeared for Takeshi while a giant black Zanbato appeared for the smaller Takumi. The three boys were about to do battle. Ryuuji drew the Katana. The three boys rushed towards the Kageshis and the battle began.

Sara was just sitting on the roof waiting for things to die down. "Man, when are they going to kill the Kagejyu." She muttered to herself. The roof door opened. "Huh, hey Ryuuji, is that you?" She got no answer. "Ryuuji, did you beat that Kagejyu yet." She turned around and walked towards Ryuuji. "Ryuuji, why are you not talking to me." She got to the door, only to see a black Crow Kagejyu right in front of her. She stared at the monster as the monster had a smirk planted on its head beak. Sara let out a scream.

Ryuuji heard the scream. "Sara!" Ryuuji shouted. He was fending off Kageshi on the stairs. He pushed the one he was grabbing and slashed the Kageshi. Sparks flew off the Kageshi. Ryuuji ran up the stairs and continue slashing any Kageshi that got near him.

Takumi swung his Zanbato, taking down waves of the Kageshi. "ORYAH!" The young Takumi sliced many Kageshi down.

Takeshi hooked his hook swords together and swung them around, slashing Kageshi down with the sharp hilt of his swords. "Takumi, let's go!" Takeshi shouted.

"Yeah!" Takumi nodded. The two ran up while also taking down any Kageshi that would appear.

The Crow Kagejyu had Sara pinned. "Let go of me!" Sara whimpered.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" The Crow Kagejyu moaned in pleasure. "Yes, scream like that for me." He opened his beak and his tongue lashed out and licked Sara's face. "Yes, scream for me!"

_Why did it have to be a pervert?_ Sara whimpered in her mind.

"You're such a cute girl, I wouldn't mind raping you before I take you away." The Crow Kagejyu said with a lecherous smile.

Sara stared at the monster with widen eyes of surprise. _No way, I'm going to be fucked by a monster. _Sara thought. The Crow Kagejyu grabbed Sara's dress shirt and was about to rip it open. Sara couldn't do anything, she was too weak to do anything against that monster. All she could do was scream, and the words she let out were, "RYUUJI, SAVE ME!"

"SARA!" Ryuuji screamed and kicked the door to the roof opened. Ryuuji then kicked off the door and jumped towards the air, getting his sword ready. "ORYAH!" Ryuuji slashed the Crow Kagejyu's back.

"CAW!" The Kagejyu shrieked.

Ryuuji roundhouse kicked the Kagejyu away and Ryuuji helped Sara up. "Holy crap! You were about to be raped by a friggen monster!" Ryuuji shouted in disbelief.

"Um . . . you saved me." Sara said shyly.

"Hey, I'm your brother, of course I would." Ryuuji said. "Besides, you did call out for me."

Sara blushed, "I guess I did."

"Sara!" Takeshi shouted and rushed to the top. "SARA! Why in the world is your face wet?"

"It's . . . nothing." Sara said, not wanting to say anything.

"Damn it!" The Kagejyu shouted. "The Kageshis failed!"

"Never send a Kageshi to do a Kagejyu's job." Ryuuji said. "And you would die anyway. Now prepare to die . . . RAPIST KAGEJYU!"

"I'M A CROW!" The Kagejyu shouted.

"Rapist?" Takumi asked Ryuuji.

"It's complicated." Ryuuji said. He then grabbed the red gem that was floating near him. Takeshi and Takumi did so as well with their gems. "All right then you two, HENSHIN DA!"

"RELEASE!" The three of the shouted.

"LEGEND OF THE BEAST!" Ryuuji announced pushing his red gem in to a slot on the red brace of his gloves. The other two also placed their gems on a slot on their devices. "Koden . . ."

"HENSHIN!" The three of the shouted. Ryuuji grinded his gem causing it wheel around. Takeshi took out a card and swiped it across his device while Takumi pushed the back of his device.

Fire surrounded Ryuuji, water surrounded Takeshi, and Rocks surrounded Takumi. The elements scattered, creating colored suits.

Takeshi and Takumi's were similar to each others. Takeshi was blue and Takumi was yellow. They each had a coat like cloth hanging out in the back. Takeshi was shark themed while Takumi was rhino themed. Takeshi had his hook swords sheathed at the sides of his belt while his back had a Giant 9-ring broadsword and a Chinese Halbard in an X formation hanging on his back. Takumi had his giant Zanbato sheathed.

Ryuuji's suit was a tad different, it was more simple. His chest contained a symbol for five elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth. He was red in color and he had golden shoulder pads. On the side of his belt was a gun in a holster and two rod like weapons on the other side. His Katana was in his hands. The Katana then transformed into a more intricate designed sword with a longer blade.

"Oh great, I ran into you guys." The Crow Kagejyu said. "Well, I guess I'll just have to FIGHT!" The Crow Kagejyu flew towards the three transformed boys, but then a wall of flames started searing the Crow Kagejyu.

"Courageous Flames light the way towards hope. Blazing Courage, Kodenfire!" Ryuuji as the Red Warrior announced.

The Crow Kagejyu got up aflame, but then a flood of water appeared and flushed the Kagejyu away.

"Raging Waters hide the fangs of death. The Inescapable Fangs, Kodengeneral!" Takeshi as the Blue Warrior announced.

The Crow Kagejyu was all drenched from the water and stood up. Then he was pelted by rocks coming from nowhere.

"Shattering Earth gives way to great strength. Gentle Force, Kodenknight!" Takumi as the Yellow Warrior announced.

Ryuuji held out his open hand and a flame appeared. "The fight against darkness will never end. Where despair strikes we will appear to bring upon hope!" Ryuuji clenched his fist and the flame on his hand dispersed with great force. "We are, Soshi (Elemental) Sentai, KODEN MAN!" Ryuuji posed by himself. Takeshi had his arms crossed and started tapping his foot as he was not impressed with Ryuuji's idiocy.

"I thought we were Youso (Elemental as well) Sentai Kodengers." Takumi commented to Ryuuji.

"Huh, I thought we agreed to use Koden man." Ryuuji said.

"But I don't think it sounds that good." Takumi said shaking his head. "Youso Sentai Kodengers sound cooler to me."

"BAKA!" Ryuuji shouted right in Takumi's face, er, helmet. "Do you know what the word 'Koden Man' exudes. It exudes MANLINESS!" Ryuuji pumped his fist. "Just by saying Koden Man you bring fear into your enemies!"

"Iyeh, yeh, yeh, yeh." Takumi said shaking his head. "I don't think so."

The Crow watched as Ryuuji and Takumi bickered humorously. Takeshi was just waiting for Ryuuji and Takumi to just stop talking and this gave the crow Kagejyu time to sneak up behind Sara in another attempt to rape her.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP YOUR IDIOTIC BICKERING!" Takeshi screamed at Ryuuji and Takumi. "Geez, you sound like a bunch of kids."

"Hey, at least we're thinking up names, unlike you who just stands there all the time after doing your little roll call." Ryuuji said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME IN TO DOING THAT ROLL CALL!" Takeshi screamed.

The Crow grabbed Sara and covered her mouth, muffling her scream, then a laser shot was fired at the Kagejyu's beak. "CAW!"

"Oi." Ryuuji said calmly. He was holding the gun that was in a holster at the side of his belt, which is now obviously in his hand. "Do you really think you can do something while our backs are turned?" Ryuuji, Takeshi, and Takumi turned to look at the Crow Kagejyu. "Do you?" Ryuuji said with an almost demonic tone to his voice.

The Crow Kagejyu fell back from feeling the demonic vibe. Sara ran behind Ryuuji. Kageshis that Ryuuji, Takeshi, and Takumi had left alone came barging on to the roof.

"Oh great, they're here." Takeshi sighed.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The Crow Kagejyu commanded.

"Oi, Ryuuji, we better use that attack." Takeshi said to Ryuuji.

"I got it, I got it." Ryuuji said. "Sara stay close behind me."

"What are you talking about, she better stay behind me, not after what you did before." Takeshi said. "After all, you were the one who messed this attack up the last time . . . and ended up hurting a lot of people."

Ryuuji let out a grunt of shock. He looked down in shame. He let out a shameful chuckle. "I sure do mess up a lot don't I?"

"Ryuuji?" Sara said sadly.

"Guys, they're getting closer!" Takumi said holding his Zanbato with the blade pointing down. "GUYS!?"

Ryuuji looked up with determination. "SARA! Just hold on to me!" Ryuuji shouted holding his Katana with the blade pointing down towards the ground.

"Tsk." Takeshi grunted and drew his 9-ring broadsword then stabbed the sword into the roof. Ryuuji and Takumi stabbed the ground with their swords. Sara quickly held onto Kodenfire's back.

As it turned out, the three boys stood in an equilateral triangle formation. "WOH!" The three boys shouted and a large magic circle appeared under them. The circle was red, blue, and yellow in color. A large ray of light emerged from the circle and the light damaged the Kageshis. The Crow Kagejyu flew up after seeing the magic circle form. "TRIANGULATE!" The boys shouted. "TRI ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" The rays of light spread out even further. Flames erupted, waters raged through, and stone rose up.

The flames erupted near Sara and Sara yelped, but the flames never neared her. They didn't enter the little circle that she and Ryuuji were standing in. The Kageshis were destroyed in the process. Sara watched in awe as the flames, water, and rocks all appear to dance elegantly in the magic circle. She looked at Kodenfire and even though she couldn't see the face of the person under the helmet, she could tell that Ryuuji was acting really determined under his helmet. Determined to not mess things up.

The Crow Kagejyu landed and watched in astonishment how many Kageshis disappeared in black blobs, all due to an attack from three teenagers. "It seems I have to get serious." The Crow Kagejyu's lecherous tone was gone and now replaced by a more serious tone. He placed his hands together in a hand sign. "I'm not holding back."

The three boys took their weapons off the roof. Surprisingly, where they stabbed didn't have any holes at all. They looked at the Crow Kagejyu. "He's not moving at all." Ryuuji said. He drew his gun and aimed at the Kagejyu. "Bye bye." Ryuuji fired.

The Crow Kagejyu disappeared from the spot so Ryuuji missed. The Crow Kagejyu ended up in the air. "Wow, you actually play dirty." The Crow mockingly said. "Try this on for size. _Kage Ougi, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" Multiple Shadow Clones of the Crow Kagejyu appeared, in a circle formation above the boys and Sara.

"Oh great, there's a lot of them." Takeshi groaned.

"What do we do?" Takumi asked.

"What else, protect Sara." Ryuuji replied. "Well, since there's a lot of them, might as well start picking them one by one!" Ryuuji held his sword at ready. "Sara stand back, you two make sure she stays protected."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Takeshi said. He and Takumi grabbed Sara and pulled her back.

Ryuuji held his Katana at ready. "BURST!" Ryuuji announced. His back started to blaze out, and nine fiery wings appeared. Ryuuji jumped in the air and the wings boosted him towards the nearest Crow Kagejyu. "ORYAH!" Ryuuji slashed the Kagejyu, only to find out it was just made of air. "NANI!?" (What)

"_Too bad._" The Kagejyu's voice sounded. A black blur appeared behind Ryuuji. Ryuuji turned around and a black hand belonging to the Kagejyu grabbed his helmet. The Kagejyu then threw Ryuuji downwards. The clone formation started to fly around in a circle and the real Crow Kagejyu entered the flying formation.

Kodenfire crashed on to the roof head first. Ryuuji himself knocked his head against the hard Kodenfire helmet.

"RYUUJI!" Takumi shouted and ran towards Ryuuji. Takeshi and Sara came running over.

"I'm ok." Ryuuji said getting up. "My head really hurts though." Ryuuji said, then hissed. His head was in extreme pain. _Couldn't have hit my head that hard . . . right?_ Ryuuji thought.

"COME GET ME!" The Crow Formation all shouted.

"You bastard!" Takumi screamed. He then grabbed his Zanbato. Then he was able to split the Zanbato in half to create two smaller blades. Takumi connected the ends of his two swords' handles. He then flipped it around and the backs of the blades extended outwards, creating a large bow like weapon. Takumi aimed his weapon at the Crow circle. He pulled back on an energy string, then released said string. He did this multiple times. Takumi was able to shoot out many clones, but none of the real thing.

A black blur was flying towards Sara. Takeshi ran behind Sara, and Takeshi drew the Halbard on his back. Takeshi thrust the Halbard forward, causing the black blur to fly away. "Annoying little bugger aren't you?" Takeshi mentioned.

Takumi took this opportunity to get rid of the clone circle. As the real Crow Kagejyu wasn't in there, then the Crow Kagejyu won't stop him (Takumi) from destroying all the Clones. Takumi reconnected his two blades into a giant Zanbato. Takumi held his Zanbato at ready. "BURST!" Takumi shouted and his back flared up with yellow flames, creating eight yellow fiery wings. Takumi flew in the air. "HORYAH!" Takumi flew in a circle and slashed all the clones with one big sweeping slice. Takumi flew back down.

The Crow Kagejyu tried to fly back to the circle, but the circle was gone.

"My turn!" Takeshi declared. He placed the Halbard back on his back and drew his hook swords. "BURST!" Takeshi announced. His back flared up and eight blue fiery wings appeared. Takeshi flew up towards the real Crow Kagejyu.

The Crow Kagejyu bent his body backward, then thrust forward. His wings fired many sharp black feather darts at Takeshi. Takeshi hooked his two hook swords together and started swinging the weapon around, smacking the feather darts away. Takeshi neared the Crow Kagejyu and swung his hooked swords and slashed the Crow Kagejyu. Takeshi kicked the Crow Kagejyu back towards the roof.

The Crow Kagejyu crashed and Takeshi landed next to Takumi who was next to Ryuuji. The Crow Kagejyu got up and Ryuuji was ready to do battle. "My turn!" Ryuuji shouted. "Time to end this!" Ryuuji ran towards the fallen Crow Kagejyu.

The Crow Kagejyu took a feather from one of his wings and the feather enlarged to create a pretty big sword that looked like a feather. The Crow Kagejyu parried a slash from Ryuuji. Ryuuji pulled back and sliced downwards. The Crow Kagejyu parried diagonally and bashed Ryuuji's helmet. Ryuuji was knocked backwards.

"Argh." Ryuuji growled. "RAH!" Ryuuji dashed forward and sliced. The Crow Kagejyu parried and slashed back. Ryuuji parried, but the heavy impact of the Crow Kagejyu's sword made Ryuuji rock back. Something wet inside the helmet splattered against the black visor of the Kodenfire helmet. _What? _Ryuuji thought. He tried to slash again but the Crow Kagejyu kicked Ryuuji backwards.

Ryuuji rolled across the ground. "Ryuuji, what's wrong!" Takeshi shouted. He took his hook swords in hand. "Looks like I'll have to be doing this." Takeshi dashed forward and got in to a sword battle with the Crow Kagejyu, except the Crow Kagejyu parried once and jumped backwards.

Takumi came from behind. "No running!" Takumi shouted and slammed his Zanbato downwards. The Crow Kagejyu flew forward and Takumi ended up slamming against the roof.

The Crow Kagejyu flew towards Ryuuji and attacked. Ryuuji was ready to counterattack, till something inside the helmet got over his eyes. _NANI!?_ Ryuuji thought. He had to close his right eye, which whatever is going across his eyes is going across. Ryuuji couldn't make out where the Crow Kagejyu was attacking from and tried to parry, only to be off by a few inches. Ryuuji was slashed across the shoulder. Ryuuji screamed in pain and Sara gasped.

"RYUUJI!" Takumi and Takeshi shouted. They charged towards the Crow Kagejyu, but the Crow Kagejyu turned around and flapped his wings, creating a large gust of wind which blew the Tak boys backwards, causing them to crash on the fence that was keeping people from falling off the roof.

Ryuuji got up and couldn't really see well, which caused him to be unable to counterattack against another slash from the Crow Kagejyu. Sparks flew off of Ryuuji's suit. Ryuuji screamed in pain. Sara could only watch helplessly as she couldn't do anything to help as she was just a bystander.

Ryuuji ended up rolling backwards as the impact from the last hit was extremely powerful. Ryuuji grunted in pain. _My_ _head_. Ryuuji finally had it. He got up and fiercely took off his Kodenfire helmet to get rid of whatever was covering his eyes at the moment. Sara gasped upon seeing Ryuuji's exposed face. Ryuuji fiercely place his red gloved hand over his right eye and wiped whatever was streaming down on to his eyes. Ryuuji couldn't see whatever was on his glove as it blended in with his glove, however, some of whatever was on Ryuuji's right eye splattered on the white roof. Ryuuji got one look at the red substance. It was his blood.

Sara noticed where Ryuuji was bleeding from. Ryuuji was bleeding from the side of his forehead, the same place where, when she had thrown Ryuuji on the desk earlier, Ryuuji hit his head. The fighting with the Kagejyu must've opened up a wound that she probably created.

"Oh, you're going to let some blood stop you?" The Crow Kagejyu mockingly said. "How pathetic."

"Shut up." Ryuuji growled. He may've wiped the blood from his eyes, but unfortunately, his head was still bleeding. _I'm losing a lot of blood._ Ryuuji held his sword tightly. _I'll have to finish this quickly._ Ryuuji dashed at the Kagejyu and the Kagejyu flew towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji swung his sword and the Crow Kagejyu swung its sword. The swords collided and the impact caused some blood to fall faster on to Ryuuji's eye. Ryuuji had to shake off the blood so he could see again. Unfortunately, he did not get enough time to react to the Crow Kagejyu swinging the sword towards Ryuuji's now exposed head. _FUCK!_ Ryuuji thought as he was about to beheaded.

Then a hook came in to stop the Crow Kagejyu's sword. "No . . . hurting . . . Ryuuji!" Takeshi said in crescendo. His hook sword was keeping the Crow Kagejyu's sword from cutting Ryuuji. Ryuuji was astonished to see Takeshi coming to his (Ryuuji) rescue. "He may be a jerk, but he's still my friend!" Takeshi declared.

Takumi came from behind and locked his arms under the Kagejyu's arms to keep the Kagejyu from advancing. "I'm not going to let you kill Ryuuji!" The gentle Takumi growled and pulled the Crow Kagejyu backwards. Takeshi followed suit, keeping his hook sword hooked to the Crow Feather sword.

The Crow Kagejyu struggled to get Takumi off of it and swung its sword to get Takeshi's hook sword off. Ryuuji started to get up after seeing his friends do their best to protect him. Ryuuji held his sword in front of him. "Let's finish this." Ryuuji said calmly. He closed his eyes. The blood streamed down his eyes. Ryuuji's sword was ablaze. A projection of a dark red mechanical serpentine dragon with a samurai fin on its head appeared around Ryuuji. Ryuuji then opened his eyes. His eyelids opened so fast that the blood on his right eye scattered at that moment.

"_SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!_" Ryuuji announced. He held his blazing sword to his side. "_DAI HO RYU ZAN!_" (Great Flame Dragon Slash)

The Crow Kagejyu cawed loudly and was able to get out of Takumi's lock. The Crow Kagejyu back handed Takeshi and unhooked Takeshi's hook sword from its feather sword. Then the Crow Kagejyu turned around and slashed around him, cutting Takumi from behind and slashing Takeshi. The Crow Kagejyu then faced forward, but saw Ryuuji rushing towards it.

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRIKE!" Ryuuji screamed loudly. He ran forward closing his right eye. Despite not having the best vision at the moment, he let instinct take over and swung blindly, knowing he was going to hit. The dragon projection fired a blaze after Ryuuji's slash had hit.

Ryuuji sliced the Crow Kagejyu in two and Ryuuji dashed to behind the Kagejyu. The Crow Kagejyu was standing there in silence, then started to scream in pain as the flames started to blaze through. The Crow Kagejyu fell backwards, and exploded.

Ryuuji stood back up, swung his Katana around, then sheathed it in the sheath that had been at his side the whole time. The ranger suits dematerialized as did the Kodenfire helmet on the floor. Ryuuji stood there holding his Katana, then started to fall backwards. Takumi and Sara rushed over to keep Ryuuji from collapsing. "Damn, lost a lot of blood." Ryuuji muttered to himself.

Takeshi ran over to Ryuuji and held out his hands on where Ryuuji was bleeding. A blue aura surrounded Takeshi's hand and the blue aura started to heal Ryuuji. Ryuuji's wound closed and disappeared, as if it was never there in the first place. There was still a lot of blood on Ryuuji's face and closed eye.

"Wish I had a hanky to wipe you with." Sara said softly.

"I have a hanky." Takumi said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a yellow hanky.

"Should I ask why you're carrying a hanky?" Takeshi asked Takumi.

"I don't know." Takumi shrugged, blushing a little.

Sara wiped the blood from Ryuuji's face, though Ryuuji kept his eyes closed so he didn't strain himself as he had nearly passed out from losing a lot of blood and Takeshi had just healed his (Ryuuji) wound so Ryuuji had to recover. Ryuuji's head laid on Sara's lap.

"I'm sorry." Sara said to Ryuuji.

"What for?" Ryuuji mumbled.

Sara looked at Takumi and Takeshi. She placed her hands together in a pleading motion. "Can you two leave us alone?" She begged cutely.

"No way!" Takeshi shouted. "I can't leave you two alone because this guy right here is the worst of all human scum!" Some friend you are, defending Ryuuji one moment, and later attacking Ryuuji, verbally.

Takumi however grabbed Takeshi's arm and dragged Takeshi away. Takeshi screamed and struggled to get out of the younger Takumi's grip. Takumi was quite strong. "Sorry, we'll leave you two alone." Takumi said giving a salute.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takeshi screamed as Takumi dragged him (Takeshi) down the stairs.

Sara started to stroke her brother's face. "It's all my fault." She said.

"What?"

"I slammed your head on that desk." Sara replied. "I didn't think that would impact a battle so greatly."

"Huh, what?" Ryuuji opened his left eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's because that I had slammed your head against the desk in the first place that you started to bleed." Sara explained what she meant. "If I hadn't . . . you probably wouldn't had to go through so much trouble against that Kagejyu."

"Nah, it's not your fault." Ryuuji said. "I have a hard head anyway so there's no way a hit on a desk would cause me to bleed so badly."

"But during that battle-" Sara said.

"That Rapist Kagejyu hit me hard ok." Ryuuji interrupted while he closed his eyes. "That's all, nothing really big, just a hard hit." In truth, Ryuuji did know that his wound came from Sara's earlier throw. Ryuuji had felt a bump from where he had hit his head, he just didn't think it would actually bleed a lot after being hit in the head again in the same place during the battle. But, Ryuuji didn't want to make his sister cry again. Ryuuji opened his left eye again. Sara was sobbing. "WHOA!" Ryuuji shouted opening his other eye. "Don't cry, please don't cry!"

"Baka." Sara sobbed. "Why do you always have to make me worry?" Sara laid her head on Ryuuji's forehead.

"Ow . . . ow . . . OW!" Ryuuji shouted as his forehead, despite being healed, was still hurting, and since Sara laid her head on Ryuuji's forehead . . . the pain came back tenfold. A perfect moment between siblings ruined.

...

_Next morning_

Sara banged on Ryuuji's door. "OI RYUUJI!" Sara shouted. "You're going to be late for school!" No answer came from inside Ryuuji's room. Sara let out an annoyed growl. "FINE! I'll go to school without you!" She stormed away from the door. "Breakfast's on the table, MAKE SURE YOU CLEAN UP!"

...

Sara got to school early and entered into her classroom . . . and found a surprise. Ryuuji was already inside by himself, wearing the Yatsude (name of the High School they attend) uniform, exactly. No black pants today, Ryuuji was wearing the standard white pants. Ryuuji was cleaning the windows. "Man, I can't believe they were able to repair the school in one night." Ryuuji muttered to himself and wiped his forehead.

"Ryuuji?" Sara called out. Ryuuji stumbled around and turned.

"When did you get here?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well you didn't answer when I called you so I decided to come to school by myself." Sara said.

"Oh . . . I see." Ryuuji nodded. He went back to cleaning the windows.

"Did you . . ." Sara was about to ask if Ryuuji had snuck out late at night and spent the whole night fixing the school.

"Huh, oh no." Ryuuji knew what Sara was about to say. "I came in early this morning so I could help out. Didn't think they would be done already." Ryuuji placed the towel in his hand inside the bucket of water he had with him. "I'm just cleaning up, fixing any holes that Ojii-chan and Shinji may've missed, the likes."

"What's with the white pants today?" Sara asked.

"Isn't this the uniform?" Ryuuji asked. Sara nodded. "That's why."

"What happened to rebelling?" Sara asked Ryuuji.

"Oh I'll still rebel." Ryuuji said. "Just . . . not going to rebel in ways that will hurt y . . ." Ryuuji stopped as he was about to say 'you' as in referring to Sara. "Well . . . people you know."

Sara kept staring at Ryuuji. "You look pretty good." Sara said.

"Thanks sis." Ryuuji said seriously.

Sara puffed her cheeks. "HEY!" Sara shouted. "Call me 'S-a-r-a' ok!"

"Huh, but you're my sister aren't you?" Ryuuji asked. Sara palmed Ryuuji's head.

"I am your unofficial sister, now call me Sara like you usually do and never call me 'sis' again."

Ryuuji sighed. "Fine, _Sara_." Ryuuji emphasized Sara. "There happy?"

Sara nodded. She watched as Ryuuji continued to clean the room. "Want help?"

"Huh, oh sure." Ryuuji said. "It could speed things up."

"So is this the only room you need to clean?" Sara asked as she picked up a broom.

"Um . . ." Ryuuji stammered. "Actually . . . I got to clean the whole school."

Sara stared at Ryuuji with eyes of astonishment. "Seriously?" Sara asked. Ryuuji nodded. "Geez."

And so the two cleaned the whole school before school began and before any other students started coming to school. When class did begin, every one was in an astonishment upon seeing Ryuuji wearing the standard white pants of the school uniform.

"You people act like you'd never seen white pants in your whole life!" Ryuuji commented. So began Ryuuji's change of character.

_And so, this ends the first chapter in the life of Ryuuji Hinote. What more wonders will Ryuuji bring upon, and what will the future bring?_

"Oi, Mangaka Sensei . . . stop that." Ryuuji said to the Mangaka who was just rambling on senselessly about the new Manga he (Mangaka Man) was working on.

...

So ends the first chapter of the Prologue of Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers. Hope you guys like this fic. Please read and review! Hopefully no one was offended by this fic at all!


	2. A Sage's old Habits

I do not own Super Sentai but I own Kodenranger, the fic that this fic is a prequel to.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: Prologue of Courage  
**

Chapter 2: A Sage's Old Habit

Ojii-chan walked around town as the rain pelted the streets with a gray umbrella to shield him. He was carrying a bag of boxed takeout from a restaurant that he had just visited and hurrying as fast as he could back home. "Should've just taken the car." Ojii-chan muttered. "Ah, well, at least I'm getting some exercise in, great for my health." Ojii-chan started skipping in the rain, enjoying his youthful spirit despite being, you know MAYBE A FEW HUNDRED YEARS OLD! (How old is he anyway!) Ojii-chan kept skipping until somebody ran past him, snatching the his takeout right from his hands. "OI!" Ojii-chan shouted and ran after the person who had stolen his takeout. He chased the person all the way behind an alley and waited till the person stopped. Ojii-chan took the ambush approach and snuck in cautiously. When he finally caught up to the thief, who was now eating Ojii-chan's takeout, Ojii-chan was ready to strike, till he saw what kind of person it was that stole Ojii-chan's takeout. "What the?"

* * *

Ryuuji worked on his math homework in his room with just a lamp on. All the window shades were closed and Ryuuji worked on his homework carefully. Sara came into Ryuuji's room while Ryuuji was focused on his homework. Sara came up to Ryuuji and checked up on Ryuuji's work. Sara pointed at a problem. "This one's wrong." Sara said, she then pointed to another, "This one too, and this one, this one as well."

Ryuuji slammed his head on the desk. "Give me a break Sara, you know I'm not really good at this stuff."

"Come on, you just need a little practice." Sara said encouragingly. She looked at her (adoptive) brother and noticed how determined Ryuuji was at work. She smiled and gave Ryuuji a kiss on the cheek.

Ryuuji blushed upon being kissed by Sara. "Um what was that for?"

"That's for working so hard." Sara said cheerfully.

Ryuuji rubbed his cheek. "Thank you." Ryuuji said, still blushing.

"Hurry up and finish, dinner's almost ready." Sara said patting Ryuuji's back. Sara then exited Ryuuji's room.

Ryuuji was silent in the room for a while and at the same time, his blush slowly disappeared. After his face was red no more, Ryuuji sighed, and then growled violently while rubbing his hair wildly. "GAH! Why the hell did you have to grow up Sara!" Ryuuji shouted in the confines of his room. "I mean look at you, your tits grew large and I can hardly tell if you're sixteen or not. You're hot and apparently you're my sister because I'm technically in some technical sense Ojii-chan's son and you're Ojii-chan's adoptive daughter so therefore if I dated you our relationship would be one total mess. RAH!" Ryuuji kept rubbing till his hair was a complete mess. "Why God, why do you have to torture me with an entity of hotness right next to my room!"

Outside Ryuuji's room and while Ryuuji was ranting wildly to himself, Sara was finishing up cooking one of Ryuuji's favorite dishes, Beef Stew. Sara tasted her stew and smiled happily. "Well this is done, Ryuuji should like this." She went over to get a bowl in which she could use to serve the stew.

The door to the household opened up and Ojii-chan entered, soaking wet. "Hey Sara?" Ojii-chan said.

"What is it Papa?" Sara said exiting the kitchen, and coming to see the soaking wet Ojii-chan. "PAPA! What happened to you!"

"Um I got wet from the rain." Ojii-chan said.

"I thought you took an umbrella with you!" Sara shouted.

"Well I'll get change shortly, but do you think you can serve a fourth person for dinner tonight?" Ojii-chan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked. At this moment, a leg, a woman's leg, entered the house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryuuji exited his room, flustered over the fact he wasn't allowed to lay one indecent hand on his 'sister' and just bummed out that by the end of his homework, he could swear he just simply did whatever on the work. His hair, which was a total mess, fixed itself instantly the moment he closed the door, except for a few strands which refused to go back into place. "Geez, I'm hungry." Ryuuji muttered. He yawned and entered the dining room. He sat down next to Sara.

"What's wrong, you sort of look like you got into a scuffle." Sara asked and started fixing Ryuuji's hair.

"Nothing my hot sister." Ryuuji muttered.

"MOU!" Sara exclaimed and puffed her cheeks. "I told you to stop referring to me as your sister!"

"Hey you just told me to stop calling you sis, you said nothing about me not allowed to call you my sister." Ryuuji turned his head aside. "Besides, thinking that you're my sister is kind of a turn on." He mumbled to himself. Ryuuji turned his head back towards the table and started to eat. While he was eating, he didn't seem to acknowledge the existence of a fourth person at the table and the whole fact that Ojii-chan, whose signature look is a gray suit, is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Ryuuji took a few bites of the beef stew, was about to compliment on Sara's cooking to Sara, but then decided to comment on the girl in a white dress at the table. "Hey whose this gal?" Ryuuji asked.

The girl, who seemed to be at least in her early twenties, stood up and bowed to Ryuuji. "Hello, my name is Jun, it's nice to meet you." Jun said to Ryuuji. Jun had short black hair that went a little past her chin. She was wearing a clean white dress that Ojii-chan had bought for her to wear after finding her. She had dark brown eyes that exuded a mysterious beautiful aura.

"I found Jun wondering on the streets." Ojii-chan said.

"Oi, Ojii-chan," Ryuuji said, "I know you're old and all but it's best not to pick up girls on the street just for your sexual desires you know."

Ojii-chan's hand flew to Ryuuji's face and threw Ryuuji to the ground. "Say that again and I'll beat you my son."

"I'm not officially your son." Ryuuji said getting back into his seat. "And that would be child abuse 'dad'."

"Jun is just a girl I found on the streets. I'm helping her out as it seems that she's having some troubles of her own." Ojii-chan explained with a chuckle and rubbing the back of his head.

Jun bowed to Ojii-chan. "I am so sorry to impose upon your family." Jun said to Ojii-chan.

"Oh it's no problem, I know how hard it is to lose a job and get kicked out of the house." Ojii-chan said cheerfully. "Heaven's know how many times I was literally kicked out of the house by these two over there."

"Hey, it's not like you didn't deserve to get kicked out." Sara said. "You just sneak in during the middle of the night and it's pretty easy to mistake you as a crook in the dark."

"I just kick you for the hell of it." Ryuuji commented.

"RYUUJI! Watch what you say in front of the guest!" Ojii-chan said.

Jun giggled. "You have some interesting kids."

"Oh they're not really my kids, but I have adopted both." Ojii-chan explained.

"I'm unofficial." Ryuuji said with a finger up.

"ZIP IT SON!" Ojii-chan growled.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint." Ryuuji said. He tapped Sara's shoulder and both turned around so Ryuuji could speak to Sara. "You know, I'm pretty sure he's just doing this to get laid." Ryuuji whispered to Sara.

"I know Papa's a pervert but I'm pretty sure he's doing this because he wants to help Jun-san out." Sara whispered back.

"Whatever floats your boat." Ryuuji said. "I can't really get turned on by thinking that Ojii-chan wants a younger girl."

"You really need to stop thinking such indecent thoughts." Sara said.

"All right, all right." Ryuuji turned around and looked at the remaining beef stew, which was almost gone. "AH! My stew!"

"Jun, you have quite the appetite." Ojii-chan remarked since it was Jun who had eaten most of the beef stew.

"I'm so sorry, I was just hungry." Jun said cutely.

"It's no problem." Sara said. "There's still more in the pot."

"HAI!" Ryuuji quickly got up hearing that there was more.

"Ryuuji can you please stop acting like a child in front of Jun, please?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Never." Ryuuji shook his head.

"It's ok, I think the boy had some charm in the way he acts." Jun said. She beamed a smile at Ryuuji. "I'm pretty sure you're quite the gentleman aren't you, you just like playing around."

"Eh, maybe." Ryuuji said. "I'm really trying to become a gentleman myself so the one I have a crush on will notice me."

"Bull shit." Ojii-chan coughed.

"I'm sorry, is my beloved father dying from a cold or something?" Ryuuji gritted his teeth and sarcastically growled at Ojii-chan.

"Um, so you have a crush on someone?" Jun asked. Sara looked at Ryuuji with a slight look of worry hearing that Ryuuji might have a crush on someone.

"Yeah." Ryuuji said with a chuckle. "Ever since losing my first crush, I wondered if I could ever love again, but it seems there is this one girl who I can't help but fall in love with." Ryuuji said. "Of course, I'm such a jerk sometimes that I can't help but feel that I'm actually hurting her every time I try to talk to her, so I'm trying to tone down being a jerk you know. I really want to become some one she'll like and maybe you know I don't know get married, have kids, the works." Ryuuji then took a short glance at Sara.

"Oh, what would you name your kids?" Jun asked.

Ryuuji just stared at Jun with widened eyes of surprise. "Tell the truth I have no idea." Ryuuji replied. "I haven't really thought that far." Ryuuji took one look at Sara. "Hey Sara, what would you name your kids?"

"Eh me?" Sara asked, still blushing. Ryuuji nodded. "Um well if it was a boy maybe Ryou?"

"How about if it's a girl?" Jun asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I kind of like the name Yume but I also like Miku." Sara replied.

"Those sound like some good names." Jun complimented.

"Um, thank you." Sara said.

Ojii-chan nodded with a smile, then glared at Ryuuji. "May I ask why my 'son' is asking my 'daughter' that after he was asked what HE would name his kids?"

"Nope, you may not ask." Ryuuji replied bluntly. "Because I have no comment."

* * *

After dinner was finished, Sara went on to wash the dishes, except that Jun was already washing said dishes. "Jun-san, you don't have to wash the dishes." Sara said to Jun. "You're the guest here."

"Well I don't want to simply freeload off of you all." Jun replied. "So let me do the dishes and you can hang out with your brother."

"He's not really my brother you know." Sara said looking uneasily away.

"You two appear to have a nice bond together though." Jun said. "Almost like real siblings."

"R-r-really?" Sara stuttered.

"Yes really." Jun replied. "He seems to like you."

"W-w-well I don't think the way he likes me is the same way he likes who he has a crush on." Sara tried to say with determination.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jun said. "He seems to have some sort of fancy for you."

"I I'll take a bath now if you'll excuse me." Sara said to get away from the awkward conversation she was having with Jun.

* * *

Ryuuji lounged around on his bed waiting for his time to take a bath. "It's about time." Ryuuji said. "Might as well go take a bath now."

In the bath though right now is Sara. Sara looked worried while she took a bath. "Ryuuji has a crush on someone." She said to herself. She wiped her arm. "Who who could he be in love with?" She shook her head after asking that. "Why am I so flustered over this? Why should I care who he likes?"

Ryuuji entered the bath in the middle of taking off his shirt. Sara quickly shifted in the bathwater, swishing the water. Ryuuji opened his eyes and caught an eyeful of the bare Sara. Ryuuji and Sara both just looked at each other in surprise for a moment in time. The two were silent for what seemed like ages. Sara eventually broke the silence.

"KYA!" Sara shrieked. She threw a bar of soap at Ryuuji, knocking the boy on the forehead and hitting him out of the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" The door of the bathroom closed on Ryuuji.

"OI! I thought it was my bath time! What are you still doing in there!" Ryuuji screamed at the door. "Besides, isn't tonight your turn to the do the dishes! What are you doing in the bath anyways!"

"Even so you should've realized there was someone in here anyway!" Sara retorted.

"Geez you're tough to work with." Ryuuji muttered to himself. Then he blushed. "But your body " _It's developed quite well. _"Mah whatever." Ryuuji got up and walked away from the bathroom.

Ryuuji walked down the stairs into the living room. "I wonder if I can catch a rerun of Kamen Rider or something." Ryuuji mumbled under his breath. When he sat down on the couch, he saw Jun eying a chain of five round colored gems, colored, red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. "Huh?" Ryuuji got off the couch and hid himself so he could see what Jun was going to do the chain of gems.

Jun stared at the red gem. Her bangs covered her eyes, but her mouth was visible. Her hand reached towards the chain of gems. Her mouth quickly shifted into a smirk.

Ryuuji dashed from his spot and snatched the chain away from Jun. "OTO!" Ryuuji shouted upon after getting away from Jun. Ryuuji then glared at Jun. "What exactly were you doing?

Jun had a scowl on her face, but upon looking at Ryuuji and realizing that something may go wrong, she quickly smiled innocently. "Oh nothing, I just thought they were pretty and I wanted to touch them.

"Lies." Ryuuji said then pulled out his Katana from thin air. He pointed the sword at Jun, "I don't have a good feeling around you, and I'm pretty sure that something bad is going to happen if you stick around." Ryuuji then spun his sword around and sheathed the sword on the sheath that was now strapped to his waist. "But Ojii-chan trusts you." Ryuuji turned around, still holding the sword, "so I won't do anything to you."

"Oh," Jun closed her eyes, still smiling, "do you think that's a good idea?"

Ryuuji stopped, then replied, "nope I don't, but how exactly would I explain the bloody corpse on our carpet to my dad?" He turned his face slightly towards Jun, and smirked. Jun let out a shudder upon seeing that smirk. Ryuuji walked away.

Ojii-chan walked out of his room and walked down the stairs to see Jun standing still, "is something wrong?"

Jun shook herself back to reality, "nothing's wrong!"

"Really?" Ojii-chan came down the stairs and saw Ryuuji walking away, "Ryuuji didn't do something funny did he?"

"He didn't do anything." Jun said innocently, waving her hands in front of her.

"Well if he tries something then you talk to me, I'll do something about it." Ojii-chan pointed at himself with his right thumb.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jun said. Then she asked, "I've been wondering, Ryuuji calls you Ojii-chan but most of the time he refers to you as if you're his dad. What's with that?"

"Oh?" Ojii-chan said. Ojii-chan started wondering about that.

- - _Over ten years ago - -_

_Ojii-chan was at the beachside, and an old man in a red robe was sitting on the wall, "YO RYUNOSUKE!" Ojii-chan shouted and sat next to the old man, who was Ryunosuke, Ryuuji's biological grandfather._

_"HEY MAN!" Ryunosuke shouted and patted Ojii-chan's back._

_"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the words, 'Yugi' appeared in the clouds._

_Ryunosuke looked at the words in the sky, "how does that happen?"_

"_So how have you been?" Ojii-chan asked._

"_Same old, same old." Ryunosuke replied, "you?"_

"_Well my daughter has grown up and is doing fantastically in school, and I'm raising another baby with my wife!" Ojii-chan exclaimed happily while taking out his wallet and showing Ryunosuke pictures of his (Ojii-chan) kids. "AREN'T THEY CUTE!"_

"_Your daughters?" Ryunosuke asked, "shouldn't they be your grandkids?"_

"_Hey not everyone got lucky as early as you did you know." Ojii-chan retorted._

"_We're old men." Ryunosuke said. "But since we're on the subject of kids, I have a grandson now."_

"_Oh that's great!" Ojii-chan exclaimed. "What's his name?"_

"_My son decided to name him Ryuuji." Ryunosuke replied._

"_Are you sure you're not the one who picked out the name?" Ojii-chan joked and lightly punched Ryunosuke's arm._

_Ryunosuke chuckled alongside Ojii-chan, but then Ryunosuke's smile slowly fell into a frown._

_Ojii-chan, when he stopped noticed Ryunosuke's frown, "what's wrong?"_

"_Hey, if something happens to me do you think you can take care of Ryuuji for me?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Ryunosuke stared into Ojii-chan's eyes, "promise me please."_

_Ojii-chan stared into Ryunosuke's eyes, "ok I'll see what I can do, but why do you tell me this?"_

"_It's nothing." Ryunosuke said still staring into Ojii-chan's eyes._

"_Ok then " Ojii-chan started to get a little uncomfortable, "please stop staring into my eyes, it's really creepy."_

_Ryunosuke looked away, "we've really aged a lot you know, you don't look like a girl anymore." Ryunosuke mentioned._

"_SHADDUP!" Ojii-chan exclaimed with a smile and whacked Ryunosuke off the wall, making Ryunosuke let out a scared squeal. "It's you Hinote's who look like girls you know."_

_- - Present Time- -_

"I don't know." Ojii-chan shrugged to Jun. "I guess we sort of got used to each other or something."

"But why does he call you Ojii-chan?"

"Heh." Ojii-chan rubbed his nose. "I let him because I'm an old man, it somewhat makes more sense that way." _Really Ryuuji misses Ryunosuke just as much as I do._

* * *

Sara got in bed and was about to turn in for the day, except Ryuuji barged into Sara's room. "HEY!" Sara shouted, then Ryuuji threw the chain of gems to Sara. "What the?"

"Take care of that tonight." Ryuuji said then jumped into bed with Sara. "I have a bad feeling tonight."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Sara shouted and tried to get Ryuuji off of her bed.

"I'm staying here tonight to keep you safe, don't complain." Ryuuji said, then pushed Sara down into the pillow. "Come on, turn off the light, I'm sleepy."

"Don't order me around!" Sara whacked Ryuuji on the head.

After a few scuffles between the two, they finally came to a compromise on how to sleep. Sara, after her eyes adjusted to the darkness, took notice of Ryuuji's face. It was kind of hard not to, seeing as how he has an arm around Sara's waist. She stroked Ryuuji's face once, then she fell asleep herself.

Next day, Ojii-chan took Jun, who is wearing a tight female's suit, to school. "What are you bringing me here for?" Jun asked Ojii-chan.

"Well, I thought that helping you find a job would be helpful to you." Ojii-chan replied, "and then there's the thing that I might need some help keeping the kids here in line."

"You'll really let me do it?" Jun asked.

"Well got to start somewhere right?" Ojii-chan asked. Jun then hugged Ojii-chan, causing the old man to blush.

"You're really nice Ojii-chan." Jun said cutely. Jun then released Ojii-chan and skipped away.

Ojii-chan rubbed his nose and let out a chuckle.

A few minutes later, Ryuuji and Sara walked into the school. They came up to Takeshi, who was reading a book, then closed the book and looked at the two.

"You're unusually late today Sara." Takeshi said to Sara.

"Sorry, this guy didn't wake up for a while and his hand is too stubborn to lift." Sara remarked.

"Sorry." Ryuuji looked away and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Takeshi though, was starting to wonder what the heck all that meant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS ARM!" Takeshi shouted. Then he sharply turned to Sara. "You SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"WHAT?" Ryuuji and Sara asked. "ISN'T IT COMMON FOR SIBLINGS TO SLEEP TOGETHER?" Then Sara looked at Ryuuji and Ryuuji gave a shrug that said 'you said it too you know'.

Takeshi still stared at the two with his mouth agape, and his glasses now crooked from his surprised jumps. "How can you two be so straightforward?"

"We're not." Ryuuji said then walked up to Takeshi, all the while keeping his (Ryuuji) face near Takeshi's face. "You're just a perverted little bookworm." A smirking Ryuuji whispered to Takeshi.

Takeshi growled, "you " Then both of them jumped backwards and slid on the ground. "You really like being a jerk don't you?"

"Yep." Ryuuji nodded, "IT'S WHO I AM!" The two charged at each other.

Sara sighed and walked away from the fighting two, and walked past Ojii-chan. "Yikes, those two are at it pretty early today." Ojii-chan muttered as Sara passed him. Ojii-chan then looked at Sara's bag and noticed the chain of gems hanging from Sara's bag. "Sara?"

"Yes Papa?" Sara turned to Ojii-chan.

"Why do you have those Koden Gems with you?" Ojii-chan asked and pointed at Sara's bag.

Sara looked at the gems, "oh." Sara looked at Ojii-chan, "Ryuuji chained the gems to my bag because he told me to keep them close to me.

"Why would he do that?" Ojii-chan asked.

"I don't know how he thinks." Sara said shaking her head.

"Just give them to me before some smart ass decides to try to take those gems from you." Ojii-chan said holding his hand out.

"Whatever you say." Sara shrugged and unchained the gems from her bag. She handed the gems to Ojii-chan then skipped away.

Ojii-chan looked at the gems then at Ryuuji and Takeshi fighting. Ojii-chan shook his head, "honestly, kids these days." Ojii-chan clicked his tongue.

* * *

When class started, Ryuuji and Takeshi, both beaten up with their uniforms messed up and their already messy hairs messed up, walked into their classroom, hand in hand. "What happened now?" Takumi asked rhetorically.

"This guy." Ryuuji pointed at Takeshi.

"He's a jerk." Takeshi pointed at Ryuuji. Then both of them collapsed. Takeshi helped both boys up and placed them on their seats.

Ryuuji laid his head back then got up, straighten his tie, fixed his hair back into the flame headed mess that it was supposed to be. After flicking his collar he looked at Sara, who was reading a book, and noticed that the chain of gems was gone from her bag. "Sara, where'd the gems go?"

"I gave them to Papa." Sara replied while turning a page on her book.

Ryuuji jumped in his seat, "oh shit." Ryuuji muttered and bit his thumb. "Oh damn and he brought Jun here too."

Sara perked her ears up, "did you just mention Jun?" Sara asked.

Ryuuji shook his head. "It's nothing." He said with an innocent smile, "I'm pretty sure Ojii-chan can take care of them too." Then he turned away from Sara and his he furrowed his eyebrows and punched his palm. "Though I have a bad feeling about this." Ryuuji then had a look of surprise when he saw a classmate cringing in pain.

The students around the boy that Ryuuji was conveniently looking at whispered into the boy's ears. "Run Gou, run before Ryuuji gets ya!" The students said with zeal. Gou whimpered then crawled away.

"OI TSUBASA-SAN!" Ryuuji shouted, disheartened that one of his classmates would just up and run with just a simple look at the direction. Ryuuji held out his hand as if to try to catch the fleeing Gou, but retracted his hand after letting a sigh.

* * *

After making sure the students get to class, Jun went into Ojii-chan's office, who was now sipping his coffee. "Ojii-chan, all the students are in class now." Jun said.

"Good, good." Ojii-chan nodded. "Man, usually it takes a while to get all the detractors into class what'd you do with them anyway."

"Well I stuffed into class with the threat that they would get detention, just like you told me to." Jun replied.

"Man you work fast." Ojii-chan remarked.

Jun's attention turned to the chain of gems that Ojii-chan left on his desk. "What's that thing?" Jun asked Ojii-chan, pointing at the gems.

"What this?" Ojii-chan said taking up the gems. "Oh it's just a special chain of crystals."

"May I see it?" Jun asked.

"Oh I don't know." Ojii-chan said looking away. "They're pretty important to me."

"They're pretty." Jun said as she stared at the gems, with almost hungry eyes.

"Well, if it's just one look." Ojii-chan said closing his eyes. He handed the gem to Jun, oblivious to his shadow.

Jun reached for the gem as Ojii-chan's shadow started moving. Jun grabbed the chain then brought the gems upon her face. She gasped in awe upon looking at the gems.

Then the shadow made its move. It emerged in a shadowy blob and snatched Jun. Jun let out a shriek, making Ojii-chan open his eyes, as she was pulled into the shadow. The shadow then made its move away from the room.

Ojii-chan let out a yelp then ran after the shadow. "Damn it!" Ojii-chan shouted. "JUN!" He slid through the floor and dashed at the shadow.

The shadow reached the outside and a Zebra Kagejyu emerged with Jun over its shoulder. It jumped high into the air and landed on a building. It made another huge leap and started building hopping away.

"SAGE HENSHIN!" Ojii-chan announced and in a black glow, transformed and in a blur jumped on top of a building and building hopped after the Zebra Kagejyu.

Ryuuji perked his ears up in shock. "Damn." Ryuuji said, with a bad feeling in his gut. "HOW DO YOU DO THIS!" He screamed as he looked at his test. Kuro-sensei whacked Ryuuji on the head with a ruler.

"No yelling, it's test time." Kuro-sensei said.

"H-h-hai." Ryuuji nodded.

* * *

The Zebra Kagejyu landed in a quarry. Ojii-chan, now without the suit that he transformed into, landed and ran after the Kagejyu.

The Zebra Kagejyu ran further and Kageshis appeared from the ground. Ojii-chan stopped running upon coming face to face with a Kageshi. Ojii-chan bent his body backward as the Kageshi swung its sword at Ojii-chan . A Kageshi lunged a spear at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan spun his body around to dodge the spearhead and grabbed the spear's rod. Ojii-chan twisted the spear out of the Kageshi's hands then he himself grabbed the spear. Ojii-chan swung the spear and slashed the Kageshi with the spearhead. Kageshis lunged at Ojii-chan with their blades. Ojii-chan ducked from the blades and caught the blades with his spear. Ojii-chan spun the spear around, slipping all the weapons of the Kageshi off their hands. All the weapons flew in the air.

Ojii-chan elbowed one in the gut, then kicked one away. The blades in the air fell down from the sky, skewering any Kageshi that were about to attack Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan took a sword in hand and ran towards the Zebra Kagejyu. More Kageshis emerged and dashed at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan slashed a Kageshi, then jammed the sword into the gut of another Kageshi. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Ojii-chan shouted and slashed the Kageshi in two, which gave way for Ojii-chan to cut down another Kageshi. Ojii-chan stabbed a Kageshi behind him, then pulled out the sword to cut another.

The Zebra Kagejyu jumped on top of a cliff. He looked at Ojii-chan and then gave a chuckle. The Zebra Kagejyu set Jun on the ground, and a shadow on the ground rose around Jun to bind her mouth and body. Jun let out a muffled shriek. "You're pretty good Old Man." The Zebra Kagejyu said to Ojii-chan and pointed at the old man.

"What do you think you're doing with Jun!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"What do you think?" The Zebra Kagejyu asked, "she has the Koden Gems of the Legendary Five Beasts. Of course I'll take her."

"WELL LET HER GO!" Ojii-chan demanded.

"Tell you what, since I feel like being nice today, how about you take down 100 Kageshis not regarding the first few you fought." The Kagejyu said with a snicker. "Maybe then I'll let her go."

"Humph, fine." Ojii-chan said throwing the sword away. He straightened his tie, then reached into his pocket. He took out a black sphere like device with what appears to be a black gem in the center. "Release." Ojii-chan said softly holding the device to his chest.

One Hundred Kageshis emerged from the ground and charged at Ojii-chan.

"Howl of the Savage." The gem in the center of the device started to spin. "SAGE HENSHIN!" Ojii-chan pushed the device forward and a black glow engulfed Ojii-chan.

A black suit appeared on Ojii-chan's body. Metallic Blue Armbands and Shin Guards appeared on the suit. A metallic blue shield with a red wolf design appeared on the chest of the suit. A red belt with a silver wolf wrapped around the suit. Black Flames then went through the holster on the left side of the belt. The flames dispersed revealing a sword. The sword had a black and red handle which was under a silver wolf hilt. The blade itself was red with a metallic blue center. A wolf mech bit down on Ojii-chan's head, forming a wolf themed black helmet with metallic blue designs and a red visor.

The sky darkened and a full moon appeared. Ojii-chan, who had been looking down, then looked up. A wolf howled to the darkened sky.

Ojii-chan held his index and middle finger together out. "Darkness Night fall upon the blade." Ojii-chan moved his hand along his face, and sounded a hell lot younger than he usually did. "I am the Death God, KODENSAGE!" Ojii-chan drew his blade. "Come along, the Grim Reaper demands your lives!" Ojii-chan ran towards the Kageshi.

* * *

Ryuuji was walking along in the hallway, after getting a light punishment from Kuro-sensei for being disruptive in class. All of a sudden Sara ran towards Ryuuji. "RYUUJI!" Sara shouted. Sara then tripped.

"WHOA!" Ryuuji caught Sara in his arms. "What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked.

Sara was panicking, "I can't find Papa anywhere!" Sara shouted.

Ryuuji let out a gasp. "Did you check his office?" Ryuuji asked.

"He's not in there." Sara cried, "oh where can he be, it's not like him to leave this school at all."

Ryuuji clicked his tongue. "Damn it." Ryuuji said, then sharply turned to Sara, "I'll find him, he probably ran out for something important."

Sara knew what 'something important' meant. "All right I'll let you go this once."

"All right." Ryuuji nodded.

After explaining everything to Takumi and Takeshi, they decided that it was best to go out together to find Ojii-chan. Ryuuji ran by the classroom, "Kuro-sensei, I'll be ditching with my two friends today." Ryuuji said.

"Ok, come back safe so I can punish you." Kuro-sensei said in his usual tone without question.

The three boys ran outside to campus and into the bushes. There in the bushes, were three objects obscured by cloth. They each pulled the cloth down, revealing three motorcycles. A yellow Rhino bike, a blue Shark bike, and a red Dragon bike which had green fins on the back. They got on, put on their helmets, and rode off.

* * *

"ORYAH!" Ojii-chan slashed down five Kageshi. Ojii-chan stabbed behind him and cut through a Kageshi. Ojii-chan turned around then ran forward with the Kageshi on his blade. Ojii-chan skewered more Kageshi as he ran through, making the number on his blade three. Ojii-chan threw the Kageshi away then went out to cut down a surrounding group of six Kageshi by swinging his sword around.

The Zebra Kagejyu observed as Ojii-chan slashed down a Kageshi. "This guy is pretty swift for his age." The Kagejyu said as it stroked its chin.

Ojii-chan ran past a group of Kageshi, numbered in ten. After Ojii-chan zipped past them, sparks flew off the Kageshis' chest simultaneously. Ojii-chan sheathed his sword and grabbed a Kageshi. He threw the Kageshi into the spear of another Kageshi, then Ojii-chan kicked that Kageshi through the spearhead and through the whole entire spear, which at the same time also took out the Kageshi that skewered the first Kageshi. Ojii-chan elbowed a Kageshi and drew his sword to cut the Kageshi.

Ojii-chan then pushed the hilt of his sword up the top of his handle. "SAGE MODE!" Ojii-chan announced. He held his weapon by the handle under the pushed hilt.

He held his sword towards the Kageshi. Curving Metallic Blue lasers fired from the eyes of the hilt. The shots took down twenty Kageshi. Ojii-chan then back handedly wielded his sword to cut down two Kageshi, then kicked one Kageshi away into a group of five. He swung his sword, cutting a giant air wave into six Kageshi. The wave then split into two. One wave cut through three Kageshi. The other was shot at by three other Kageshi, shattering it to pieces. Ojii-chan however ran by and cut the three Kageshi down to size.

"Dang, he's making good time." The Kagejyu said. He then punched the ground and a magic circle appeared under his fist. He pulled out a curvy striped scimitar from the ground. "Might as well join in!" The Kagejyu jumped into the battle.

Ojii-chan swiped his blade backhanded at one Kageshi then parried the Kagejyu's attack. "Looks like I have another to take out." Ojii-chan said with a tease.

"Just try!" The Kagejyu shouted. The Kagejyu pushed Ojii-chan away and swiped at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan ducked and the Kagejyu slashed four Kageshi down.

"That's seventy-three, I'm almost there." Ojii-chan chuckled.

The Zebra Kagejyu let out a gasp, "you little " The Kagejyu then slammed down on the ground. Ojii-chan flipped into the air. A huge piece of rock flew off the ground and fell down on a Kageshi.

"Seventy-four!" Ojii-chan shouted, pushing his silver hilt back up to where it was supposed to be. He grabbed his sword with both hands and slashed two Kageshi as he landed. "Seventy-six!"

The Zebra Kagejyu let out a battle cry and ran towards Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan grabbed a Kageshi and used it as a shield from the Kagejyu's slash.

"That's one more you know." Ojii-chan said teasingly. Ojii-chan then stabbed a Kageshi and kicked another on the shoulder. The Kagejyu tried to swing its sword to cut Ojii-chan's body, but Ojii-chan lifted his body with the leg on the shoulder of the Kageshi. The Kagejyu ended up cutting a Kageshi behind Ojii-chan and the two that Ojii-chan were caught in.

"I got twenty more!" Ojii-chan said triumphantly.

"NO!" The Kagejyu growled and tried to hit Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan jumped on the blade of the Kagejyu.

"No for you." Ojii-chan said and kicked the Kagejyu. Ojii-chan then stomped on the head of the Kagejyu and kicked himself high into the air.

Ojii-chan ran his left hand through the blade of his sword. "Elemental Ougi." Ojii-chan whispered, with the blade of his sword glowing. The hilt opened its mouth, and the sword was engulfed in black flames. "LUNAR BITE!" Ojii-chan swung his sword multiple times, shooting out giant black flame sonic booms. The sword waves crashed into the remaining Kageshi, and even cut the Kagejyu as well.

One Kageshi was left standing, but not for long when Ojii-chan came down and slashed the Kageshi with his blazing sword. The Kageshi stood still for a bit while Ojii-chan sheathed his sword. Sparks flew out of the cut on the Kageshi's chest and the Kageshi fell on its back.

"One hundred." Ojii-chan said pumping his fist in victory. Ojii-chan pointed epically at the Kagejyu, "I'll be taking Jun back now, no complaining!" Ojii-chan jumped towards Jun.

The Zebra Kagejyu however, let out a sinister grin on its mouth.

Ojii-chan landed near Jun then drew his sword to cut the shadows on Jun. Ojii-chan sheathed his sword and help Jun up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jun said innocently.

"Thank goodness." Ojii-chan said with a happy sigh. Then he let out a groan after a brief shuffle. "What the." He gasped and looked down.

From Jun's hand, a solid projection of a blade appeared from under her sleeve which pierced through the Kodensage suit.

Ojii-chan let out a yelped then looked at Jun's face, "J-J-J-Jun?"

Jun's mouth, then shifted into a maniacal smile. "How stupid can you be?" Jun said, then she pushed her other hand. A blast of lightning erupted and blasted Ojii-chan away.

Ojii-chan fell down from the cliff and he screamed as he hit the ground. "Jun, how can you do all this? AND WHY!" Ojii-chan demanded.

"Why?" Jun said with a giggle, "because I want these Gems!" Jun held out the chain of gems and walked down from the cliff.

"BUT WHY!" Ojii-chan shouted as blood ran down from his wound.

"What else old man?" Jun said rudely all the while smiling her insane smile. "I am evil."

"Wha "

Smoke appeared and spelled out Jun's name in English in capital letters. The letters then moved around in the order of N, U, and J. The J then morphed into an E. This created the name, 'Nue'. The words then morphed into Japanese words. Ojii-chan let out a gasp upon seeing the name.

"I am Nue, servant of the Kage Lord." Nue said to Ojii-chan. "Now that I have the gems of the Five Legendary Beasts you are of no more use to me." Nue fired a stream of lightning and blasted Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan screamed as explosions blew up from around him. Ojii-chan's sword flew out of his hands. He dropped to his knee and his suit dematerialized.

"I can believe how much of a sucker you are." Nue said with a chortle. "I mean come on, you didn't even put up a guard on me even though I was a stranger."

Ojii-chan chuckled lightly. "I guess you're right." Ojii-chan sighed and looked at the sky.

Ryuuji on his Hikoden (name of his bike), rode through the city, "where are you Ojii-chan?" Ryuuji said worryingly as he rode.

"I have a bad habit of taking in helpless beings." Ojii-chan said as he closed his eyes.

- - _1983 - -_

_It was a rainy day. Ojii-chan walked with his umbrella out along with a young Sara. Sara carried a plate of buns as the two walked. Usually no one would want to be out in the rain, but today was a special day. It was the anniversary of the death of Ojii-chan's wife and Sara's adoptive mother._

_They walked towards the gravestone belonging to the beloved one. Ojii-chan set up a small tears for Sara to put the buns in. The two looked at the gravestone as the rain poured. "Come on Sara, pray to Mama." Ojii-chan said. Sara clapped her hands and silently prayed. Ojii-chan himself closed his eyes and prayed himself._

_At the same time, a flame haired boy wearing red peered from behind another gravestone._

_After Ojii-chan opened his eyes, he felt the presence of another person. "WHOSE THERE!" Ojii-chan shouted and sharply turned around. The boy let out a yelp and hid behind the gravestone._

_Ojii-chan walked over to the gravestone and pulled the boy out. Sara ran under Ojii-chan's umbrella to keep herself from getting wet._

_The boy let out a cry as he was dragged out by Ojii-chan. "Talk boy, why were you spying on us!"_

"_Papa, be more gentle." Sara said tugging Ojii-chan's pants. "He's only a kid."_

_The boy was the same age as Sara. He was all dirty and part of his clothes were ripped._

"_Well, come on, talk." Ojii-chan said to the boy with a stern face. "Or are you mute?"_

"_I'm " The boy spoke, but then looked at the buns under the tent._

"_Huh?" Ojii-chan checked to see if the boys was looking at the buns._

_The boy's stomach growled, and the boy rubbed his stomach. "Um can I have some of those?" The boy asked pointing at the buns._

_Ojii-chan was a little surprised from the request, but then he closed his eyes. "They belong to my late wife, go ask her."_

"_Huh?" The boy looked at the gravestone, "you mean her?"_

"_Yeah." Ojii-chan nodded. Sara wondered what Ojii-chan meant by 'asking' her late mother._

_The boy knelt down in front of the gravestone, then stared at the stone. His body started to shake and his teeth were gritting against each other. He then closed his eyes, and he started crying. "I can't do it." The boy cried, "no matter how hard I try, I just can't hear anything." His stomach growled louder. "I'm so hungry Ojii-chan help." The boy cried for his grandfather. The boy started to rub his eyes as he was so helpless._

_Ojii-chan sighed. He walked over to the boy and crouched. Sara quickly followed under Ojii-chan's umbrella. Ojii-chan grabbed one of the buns and handed it to the boy._

_The boy stopped crying and looked at the bun with his teary eyes._

"_Come on, take it." Ojii-chan said gently. "She says it's ok."_

_The boy looked at Ojii-chan as drops of water pelted on Ojii-chan and his (the boy) face. The boy grabbed the bun and started to eat._

"_If you're still hungry, you can have as many of the buns you want." Ojii-chan said to the boy. "That's what my wife says."_

"_Make sure you leave at least some for mama." Sara said cutely._

_The boy ate as if he hadn't eaten for days._

"_So where's your home?" Ojii-chan asked the boy._

"_I I don't have a home anymore." The boy said. "Ojii-chan told me to never turn back."_

"_Why, did you do something wrong?" Sara asked._

"_He's gone." The boy replied._

_Ojii-chan let out a gasp, "oh." Ojii-chan said. Then he grabbed the boy and helped the boy up._

"_Huh?" The boy looked at Ojii-chan with surprise._

"_Come on, come with me." Ojii-chan said and held the boy's hand. Sara held the boy's other hand and the three of them walked under the umbrella. "I'll help you out."_

_Ryuuji looked at Ojii-chan and felt a caring vibe from Ojii-chan. "Wait, I have to get Ojii-chan's things." The boy said and then ran to the gravestone that he had been hiding behind. The boy grabbed a Katana and a red gem. He stuffed the gem into his pocket. Ojii-chan came over and held the boy's hand again._

_Ojii-chan let out a startled gasp upon seeing the Katana, but then dismissed his feelings. "Probably a coincidence." He whispered to himself._

_Ojii-chan got to his car and the boy sat with Sara in the back. While in the back, Sara helped dry the boy with a towel in the car. Ojii-chan drove._

"_I'm Sara." Sara said to the boy. "Sara Rekka."_

"_Huh?" The boy looked at Sara._

"_What's your name?" Sara asked the boy._

_The boy looked at Sara then blushed._

_Sara looked at the boy with surprise. "What's up? Why are you so red?"_

"_Um you're pretty." The boy said._

"_Oh thank you." Sara blushed._

_Then the boy shook his head and then said out loud, "sorry! My name is Ryuuji."_

_Ojii-chan slowed down the car, "Ryuuji what?" Ojii-chan asked._

"_Ryuuji Hinote." Ryuuji replied._

_Ojii-chan brought the car to a stop. He parked the car in the middle of the street._

"_Papa, what's wrong?" Sara asked._

_Ojii-chan turned around then grabbed Ryuuji and brought Ryuuji into a hug._

"_Huh?" Ryuuji wondered what was going on. "Why are you hugging me?"_

_Ojii-chan sniffed and tears started to fall down his closed eyes. "It's ok it's going to be ok." He started to stroke Ryuuji._

"_Papa, why are you crying?" Sara asked._

"_It's ok boy, it's going to be ok." Ojii-chan said. "You can cry if you want "_

_Ryuuji had been holding back his tears. Ryunosuke was gone, Ojii-chan knew that. The impact was even greater for Ryuuji as Ryunosuke had been a leading figure in his life. Tears started to quiver down Ryuuji's eyes, then he started to bawl. He cried loudly, while Ojii-chan sobbed silently with Ryuuji._

_- - Present Time - -_

_I took the boy in. _Ojii-chan thought. _He was so helpless, I couldn't just leave him alone. But now it seems that I will be leaving him._

A motorcycle roared from afar, a revving sound came close to the battlefield.

_- - Back in the past - -_

_Ojii-chan was working on a recipe that one of his maids had told him about. A young Ryuuji came into the kitchen, "Papa?"_

"_What?" Ojii-chan turned to Ryuuji._

"_I I'll protect you!" Ryuuji shouted._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll make sure to repay your kindness one day, so until then I'll make sure to protect you!" Ryuuji shouted. "You can count on it!"_

_Ojii-chan smiled then crouched to face Ryuuji's face, "well protect yourself first ok?" Ojii-chan said rubbing the top of Ryuuji's head. "You won't have to protect me just yet you know, I'm still in tip top shape."_

_- -Present Time- -_

Ojii-chan closed his eyes to await his death. "The Grim Reaper is about to die." Ojii-chan sighed.

"DIE OLD MAN!" Nue shouted and charged at Ojii-chan with the blade projection from under her sleeves.

A dark red Koden Gem flew over and bashed the Zebra Kagejyu.

Nue didn't notice and continued her assault. "YAH!" Nue screamed as she was about to cut Ojii-chan's head off.

The motorcycle revving became louder. A red motorcycle neared the battlefield, "OJII-CHAN!" Ryuuji screamed as he rode by. He reached out his hand as if to reach for the fleeting life of Ojii-chan.

Ryuuji crashed into Nue, hitting her far away. Ryuuji got off his bike and let the bike continue to run Nue over. At the same time, Ryuuji's helmet flew off. Ryuuji grabbed onto Ojii-chan's arm and Ryuuji landed near Ojii-chan.

Ryuuji shook Ojii-chan's eyes awake. "GET UP MAN!" Ryuuji shouted. "You're still wanted around here you know! What's Sara going to do if you die!"

Ojii-chan slowly brought his head down from his sky staring position. "Ryuu ji?"

The Hikoden then drove away from Nue on its own. "YOU!" Nue screamed and looked straight at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji stood up, "hey, what do you think you're doing to my dad Jun?" Ryuuji said pointing at Nue. "He may be a perverted old man, but he's my perverted old dad!"

"Ryuuji." Ojii-chan said with a happy surprise.

Ryuuji revealed his Kodenchangers. The red gem flew into his brace. "I see you have those gems, GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Like I will." Nue said with a sinister smile.

Then Takeshi and Takumi ran over the Zebra Kagejyu and stopped next to Ryuuji. They got off their bikes. "We're here!" Takumi shouted. Both boys took off their helmets.

"Let's go." Takeshi said. Both boys took out their henshin devices.

"RELEASE!" Ryuuji shouted, "LEGEND OF THE BEAST!"

"KODEN HENSHIN!" All three boys announced and then transformed in their elements.

"Blazing Courage, Kodenfire!"

"Inescapable Fang, Kodengeneral!"

"Gentle Force, Kodenknight!"

Ryuuji held his hand to the sky, "The fight against darkness will never end." Ryuuji announced. The clouds parted to reveal the shining sun, "Where despair strikes, we will appear to bring upon hope!"

At the same time, thousands of Kageshis appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh shit." Ryuuji gasped. "ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGER!" He blurted out quickly without thinking. "LET'S GO!" Ryuuji ran to battle, drawing his Katana as he ran.

Takumi was about to remark on how the name was either Kodenger or Koden Man, but then, "hey that name's pretty catchy."

"It's not bad." Takeshi nodded. Takeshi drew his hook swords, Takumi drew his Zanbato.

Ryuuji slashed at the grunts, then tripped one, and stabbed the downed Kageshi. Takeshi swung his hook swords at his enemies then hooked a Kageshi. Takeshi threw the Kageshi into a spear of another Kageshi. Takumi swung his Zanbato around the battlefield, cutting and batting the grunts away.

Ojii-chan recovered and got up to defend himself. He picked up the sword that he had dropped and started cutting at the Kageshis. The Zebra Kagejyu galloped towards the back of Ojii-chan. It readied its sword, ready to attack Ojii-chan's dropped guard.

Ryuuji dashed towards the Kagejyu and parried the Kagejyu's blade, "OJII-CHAN!" Ryuuji shouted, "watch yourself will you!" Ryuuji bashed the Kagejyu's sword away then bashed the Kagejyu's head with the bottom of his handle.

"I'll be fine." Ojii-chan groaned. He let out a yelp and held his wound.

Ryuuji turned around and noticed Ojii-chan's wound. "What the " Ryuuji gasped.

The Zebra Kagejyu galloped towards Ryuuji and wanted to ram Ryuuji, but Ryuuji drew his Kodenbuster and switched the gun to sword mode and slashed the Kagejyu. Ryuuji then grabbed Ojii-chan and jumped high into the air, shooting at the Kageshis with his Kodenbuster gun.

Ryuuji landed a ways from the battlefield. "HEY TAKESHI!" Ryuuji shouted, "GET OVER HERE!"

Takeshi hooked two Kageshis with his hook swords, then boosted himself into the air by pushing the Kageshis into the ground. Takeshi jumped on the Zebra Kagejyu and flipped towards Ryuuji and Ojii-chan. "What?"

"Heal Ojii-chan will you?" Ryuuji said to Takeshi.

Takeshi looked at Ojii-chan's wound, "I'll start on it right away." Takeshi knelt down and held his hands towards Ojii-chan's wound.

"Ojii-chan, don't move when Takeshi's done." Ryuuji said. "We can handle this."

Ojii-chan looked at Ryuuji, then Ryuuji gave a thumbs up. Ojii-chan sighed and smiled.

The Hikoden moved towards Ryuuji and Ryuuji got on so he could ride into battle. "HERE COMES THE CALVERY!" Ryuuji shouted and started shooting at Kageshis. Ryuuji rode past the Kagejyu and sliced the Kagejyu once with his Katana.

Takumi switched his Zanbato to its bow form and fired at the Kageshis. Takumi stabbed his Zanbato bow into the ground and used it to lift himself into the air to dodge a swing from a Kageshi. Takumi pulled the bow from the ground and fired a yellow energy bolt into the Kageshi. A bunch of Kageshis then piled on Takumi, overpowering him. "HELP!" Takumi shouted.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" Ryuuji shouted shooting at his Kageshis. "You don't need me!"

"Yeah you're right." Takumi said then came bursting out of the pile by swinging his giant Zanbato. "Some help would've been nice."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a nice guy." Ryuuji said cutting a Kageshi.

Then black wings bursted out of Nue's back. She flew towards Ryuuji and grabbed the boy.

"HEY!" Ryuuji shouted, then Nue grabbed Ryuuji off his bike. "BURST!" Ryuuji entered burst state then threw a large flaming fist at Nue's face. Nue jerked her head after getting hit and back then growled at Ryuuji. She flew high into the air and dispelled Ryuuji's burst. "Oh crap." Nue threw Ryuuji towards the ground. Ryuuji turned towards the ground, "GEEZ!"

Takumi ran over and caught Ryuuji. "Man." Takumi sighed. "You're pretty troublesome."

"Sorry." Ryuuji said patting Takumi on the head. "I'll pay you back next time."

"Just save me when I get piled on will ya?" Takumi said.

Nue let out a horrifying shriek and flew towards the two boys. Ryuuji pushed Takumi out of the way and he rolled away. Nue slammed her hands across the ground, creating a huge crater.

"Holy crap." Ryuuji muttered upon seeing how huge a crater Nue created. Nue spun on the ground and lunged at Ryuuji like a wild dog. "GAH!" Ryuuji shouted upon clashing his Katana on Nue's long nails. "Hey, when did you nails get so big?"

Nue shrieked and swiped her nails at Ryuuji. Ryuuji ducked to dodge, then Nue swung her other hand. Had Ryuuji not been paying attention, he would've not seen the holographic blade under Nue's sleeves. Ryuuji let out a little yell and then jumped to dodge the blade. Ryuuji landed on the blade then kicked Nue on the head.

Nue flipped in the air and kicked Ryuuji. Ryuuji went flying towards a pile of dirt. Ryuuji crashed through the pile of dirt, dirtying his suit as he rolled away.

Nue flew over in another attempt to hurt Ryuuji, but Ryuuji parried her with his Kodenbuster sword. Ryuuji then whacked Nue with the back of his Katana, but Nue struck back with her nails. Ryuuji blocked Nue's claw swipe and threw a flaming fist at Nue's head. Nue swiped Ryuuji's chest with her nails after getting burned. Ryuuji took the hit to the chest, then sparks flew off of his chest. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuuji didn't expect the nail swipe to hurt that much. Ryuuji dropped on his elbow. Nue didn't give Ryuuji time to recover and attempted to claw him again.

Takeshi, done healing Ojii-chan, stomped on the head of the Kagejyu and jumped over to hook Nue's hands. "You don't seem human, so I won't hold back!" Takeshi shouted and threw Nue away from Ryuuji. Takeshi held his index finger in front of his visor and started chanting. "_Raging waves, wash away the sin, RAGING FLOOD!_" Takeshi swung his arm and a wave of water appeared out of nowhere to wash away the Kageshis and attack Nue. The Zebra Kagejyu jumped away from the wave, however Nue got washed away.

Takeshi drew his nine ringed broad sword and swung the sword at Nue. He swung the sword at Nue's waist, however, instead of cutting her, she only got batted away. "She's pretty durable." Takeshi remarked.

Nue slid across the dirt, then Takumi punched the ground to create an Earthquake to make her lose her balance. "I HAVE YOU IN MY SIGHT!" Takumi shouted and ran towards Nue with his Zanbato. Takumi swung his sword at Nue. Nue turned around and got cut in the face by the sword.

She went flying and landed on her ass. She rubbed her face and blood started flowing from her cut. "You little brat." She said, then fired lightning from her hands at Takumi.

Takumi blocked the lightning with his sword. The sword started to glow with a golden glow. Takumi let out a growl, then announced, "EARTH REVERSE!" Then swung his sword to launch the lightning back at Nue.

Nue screamed as the lightning went through her body. Then Takeshi came running over to cut Nue with his Hook Swords. Takumi ran over to cut Nue with his Zanbato. Ryuuji came running to cut Nue with his Katana, and at the same time, snatch the chain of gems that was chained to Nue's skirt.

Ryuuji spun after braking next to Takumi and Takeshi. Ryuuji looked at the two boys, "let's go!" Ryuuji announced.

These two words were all that Takumi and Takeshi needed to hear to know what they were about to do. The three boys jumped away from each other and stood far apart. When once looked close enough, they stood in an Equilateral Triangle Formation.

Takumi stabbed his sword into the ground. Takeshi sheathed his hook swords and grabbed his nine ringed broadsword so he could stab the ground with it. Ryuuji thrust his grandfather's Katana into the ground. A red, blue, and yellow magic circle appeared under them. Ryuuji looked up with determination.

"GO!" Ryuuji shouted hot bloodedly.

"TRIANGULATE!" The three boys shouted. "TRI ELEMENTAL STRIKE!"

Fire, Earth, and Water energy erupted from the ground, striking the Kageshis and destroying the Zebra Kagejyu who had been hovering in the air. Nue was also struck by the elements, blazing away at her clothes.

Ojii-chan stood up holding his healed gut and watch as the three boys razed through the army of monsters (and Nue). He was actually surprised to see how strong the three boys have gotten. Ojii-chan looked at Ryuuji's back and gave a smirk. "Looks like I'm the one that needs protecting now huh?"

Ryuuji, Takumi, and Takeshi let out a scream. The colorful light continued to dance wildly, then all three boys pulled out their swords and the elements scattered, blasting away at any remaining enemies.

Nue jumped high into the air, her clothes disintegrating. A white robe with a golden design throughout the body appeared on her body before anything indecent was shown. Her hands were crossed in front of her eyes. When she took her hands away, her eyes were revealed to be pupil-less. It was just a black nothingness. She let out a growl, "so I've been foiled by you kids, big deal!" She shouted. "I'll come back one day, all of you will fall to despair!" She then threw a dark ball at the ground. The shadows in the valley started to warp around until they merged to form a huge Zebra Kagejyu. Nue disappeared in a black mist.

The Kagejyu screamed into the air then made a huge leap into the city.

"Was that thing even around when we fought the huge Kageshi army?" Takumi asked the other two boys.

"No matter, we're still going to have to take it down." Takeshi said holding out his blue Koden Gem.

"All right then!" Ryuuji shouted excitedly, pumping his fist. "KODEN SHORAI!"

Ryuuji announced, "Dai Ryu Rai Jyu!" A red projection, the Dragon that appeared for Ryuuji's Dai Ho Ryu Zan move, appeared and solidify into reality.

Takeshi announced, "Shark Rai Jyu!" A mechanical blue shark projection appeared and solidified into reality. The shark had a huge fin pointing straight back and when it opened its mouth, there was a noticeable gatling gun in its throat.

Takumi announced, "Rhino Rai Jyu!" A gigantic mechanical yellow rhinoceros projection appeared and solidified into reality. The rhinoceros had a huge bladed horn that was twice the height of the already gigantic (giant compared to the other two beasts) rhinoceros mecha.

All three boys jumped into their respective beasts. All of them entered a cockpit with a large control gem in the center that were colored respective to their colors. After each boy pushed the control orbs, the back of the cockpits lit up with five colored strands, colored respective to the color of the boys.

The Dragon was named Dairyuoh. The Shark and Rhino were respectively named Kodenshark and Kodenrhino.

"Time to begin, ELEMENTAL HENKEI!" Ryuuji announced. Dairyuoh's body shifted around. It's legs detached to attach to the claws to form a humanoid hand. The boosters on Dairyuoh's back formed downwards to become legs. The dragon head went downwards onto the chest and a humanoid head popped up. The Samurai Crest on the Dragon's head detached and attached to the humanoid head. The Katana on Dairyuoh's back was drawn. "Fire Warrior, Dairyuoh, BLAZING UP!"

"One more thing to do." Takeshi said.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" The three boys announced and Ryuuji punched up into the air.

Kodenrhino's legs increased in height to make them more flexible. Dairyuoh's legs went upward then flew into the air to attach onto the back of Kodenrhino. Kodenshark's head fin turned forward and its side fins turned upwards. The three blades appeared to form a three prong blade weapon. The bottom of Kodenshark opened up, revealing a place for Dairyuoh to grab hold to combine with Dairyuoh's left arm.

"KENTARUS DAIRYUOH! BLAZING UP!" The new formation of the mechas let out a roar and stood on its hind legs to kick its front legs up and down as if it were a horse.

The Zebra Kagejyu galloped through the city, blasting at the buildings, creating havoc among the people. In any huge buildings that haven't been attacked yet , the people inside quickly evacuated. However, they did not expect the Kagejyu to make a leap towards them.

"I see you." The Kagejyu mockingly said to the people, then raised its foot to stomp the civilians.

The civilians screamed as there was no way to outrun the foot.

Then Kentarus Dairyuoh jumped towards the battle and rammed the Zebra Kagejyu with its giant bladed horn. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ryuuji, Takeshi, and Takumi shouted inside their new golden cockpit. Their control orbs were in a triangle formation and each boy stood behind their control orbs with their hands on the orb.

The Kagejyu shook its head and let a neigh. "How'd you guys get here so fast!"

"FIND OUT YOURSELF!" Ryuuji shouted and pushed his control orb. Kentarus Dairyuoh dashed forward, stomping across the ground.

"Yeah right, like such heavy thing would catch up with me." The Zebra Kagejyu galloped away to another part of the city. "Heh, I'll just gather despair here."

Then all of a sudden, between some huge buildings, Kentarus Dairyuoh galloped across to block the Kagejyu. Dairyuoh swung its Katana to cut the Kagejyu then pronged the Kagejyu between Kodenshark's fins. Kentarus Dairyuoh launched the Kagejyu high into the air.

"How can that thing catch up with me!" The Kagejyu shouted. Kentarus Dairyuoh opened the mouth of Kodenshark and Kodenshark's gatling gun started pelting the Kagejyu with water bullets. The Kagejyu crashed into the ground after Kodenshark stopped firing, then Kentarus Dairyuoh galloped towards the Kagejyu really quickly. "WHAT!"

"ORYAH!" Ryuuji shouted. Kodenrhino caught the Kagejyu on its horn, and launched the Kagejyu into the air.

The Kagejyu retaliated by throwing its sword like a boomerang. Dairyuoh used its Katana to hit the scimitar away. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" All three boys announced. "TRI BLADE BURST!"

Dairyuoh swung its Katana and Kodenshark, slicing fiery and watery sonic booms at the Kagejyu, cutting it. Kodenrhino swung its horn once to fire out one huge yellow sonic boom that bashed into the Kagejyu. Then Kentarus Dairyuoh made a huge leap and jammed Kodenrhino's horn into the Kagejyu. Then Dairyuoh swung its blazing Katana and Kodenshark to finally kill off the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu screamed as it exploded.

Kentarus Dairyuoh landed on top of four buildings. "Kentarus Dairyuoh," Ryuuji announced.

"LEGENDARY WIN!" All three boys shouted.

* * *

The Sun was starting to set as Ojii-chan entered the school. "PAPA!" Sara shouted and ran towards Ojii-chan.

"Hey Sara." Ojii-chan said, then was punched on the face by Sara.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Sara screamed.

"Just chasing after the gems." Ojii-chan replied, then sighed, "I'm such an idiot."

"Ryuuji told me everything already." Sara said. "It's not your fault, I thought Jun was a nice lady too."

"I should've at least thought of something." Ojii-chan said with a sigh. "Where's Ryuuji anyway?"

"Oh over there." Sara pointed towards the courtyard.

Kuro-sensei was standing next to a tree, and on that tree, Takeshi, Ryuuji, and Takumi were hanging upside down for their punishment for ditching class. "Just a few more hours and you three are done."

"HOURS!" Takumi shouted in surprise. He started to cry. "Why are we getting punished now and for so long?"

"Because you three came back just in time, one second before school ended." Kuro-sensei replied.

"You're evil." Takumi whined.

Kuro-sensei turned away and sat down, then fell asleep. Afterwards, Ryuuji and Takeshi started to do sit ups while hanging upside down.

"I won't let Ryuuji beat me!" Takeshi shouted.

"And I won't let four eyes here beat me!" Ryuuji shouted.

"WHO YOU CALLING FOUR EYES, _FLAMEHEAD_!" Takeshi screamed and rocked around to bash Ryuuji.

"EY!" Takumi shouted after getting hit by the impact of Ryuuji's rocking upon getting hit by Takeshi. Ryuuji swung around, and hit Takumi again, "ITE!" and then went back to hit Takeshi. This process continued with Takumi, who wasn't even involved at all, get hit a bunch of times from aftershocks. "WAH!"

* * *

It was a rainy day again. Ojii-chan was under his umbrella as the rain poured. "Well, got to get home." He said. He walked into the rain with his umbrella. Then he heard a 'mew'.

Ojii-chan looked next to him into the alley that he had walked next to. There was a kitty cat standing there looking at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan looked around to see why the kitty cat would be there. Then he found a lot of animals inside the alleyway. Puppy dogs, grown dogs, lazy cats, birds, you name it (there was even a monkey for Pete's sake!). As it turned out, Ojii-chan was standing near a pet store that had ran out of business.

Ojii-chan looked once more at the kitty cat that was staring at him. The cat let out another 'mew'. Ojii-chan bit his lips in anguish

* * *

"PAPA!" Sara screamed at Ojii-chan, "what's with all the animals!" Ojii-chan took in all the abandoned animals.

"What?" Ojii-chan shrugged. Ryuuji in the background quietly sipped his milk as the animals scurried around. Sara gave Ojii-chan a pout, "I couldn't help it, they were so helpless."

"Geez." Sara growled.

"Blame it on an old habit." Ojii-chan said, "right Ryuuji?"

"Huh?" Ryuuji turned to Ojii-chan. Ryuuji was petting a puppy.

"We can keep them right?" Ojii-chan asked with puppy dog eyes.

"W-w-why are you asking me?" Ryuuji stuttered.

"NO!" Sara shouted, "Say no Ryuuji!"

"Well you are right Sara, but still." Ryuuji said looking at the puppy that he was playing with. The puppy was panting and wagging its tail. "These little buggers are pretty cute."

"But we can't keep them all." Sara said with hands to her hip.

"True " Ryuuji and Ojii-chan said.

Ryuuji looked at Ojii-chan, "you need to stop taking things in." Ryuuji said.

Ojii-chan nodded.

* * *

Shinji was at the train station. A sixteen year old messy haired boy wearing green came out of the train, "Welcome, Kyosei-san." Shinji said to the boy.

"Nice to see you Shinji-san." The boy bowed to Shinji. Shinji bowed back.

"It's nice of you to come." Shinji said wrapping an arm around the boy. "Come, let's give you a tour of the city before you begin to actually live here."

"That'll be nice." The boy replied.

"Behold." Shinji waved his arm outwards towards the bright city, "your new home."

The boy let out a gasp of awe upon seeing the bright lights. At the same time, a round green gem, acting as a keychain for his bag, glowed. This gem looked a lot like a Koden Gem.

- - _1986 - -_

_A sixteen year old messy haired boy knocked on the door to Ojii-chan's house. The boy wore the Yatsude Uniform, but instead of a red tie, it was a green tie. This was his way of being a rebel. "Hey Ojii-chan, open up will ya!" If one was to look closely, one could see the same green Koden Gem acting as a keychain to this boy's schoolbag._

_There was a girl with the boy. She seemed to be about the same age as him. In fact, the two are twins with her as the older one. She had long hair and she wore the female version of the Yatsude uniform. "Kyosei Jiro, don't you think you're acting awfully rude?" She exclaimed with her hands to her hips and frowned at her little twin brother._

_Jiro Kyosei turned nervously to his sister, "sorry Nee-san." Jiro said chuckling. He shrugged and smiled innocently to his sister _

_

* * *

_

And so ends chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy, please review.


End file.
